Noche de Cuentos
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Por tratados de comercio y paz los chicos de Berk se encuentran pasando la noche en el castillo de DunBroch, y aunque los adultos ya se han dormido ninguno de los chicos tiene sueño, y que mejor para el insomnio que un buen cuento para dormir, contados por cierta bruja (¡Talladora de madera!) y con sugerencias de un travieso espíritu del invierno.
1. EL libro de cuentos

**Aclaraciones:**

**Como necesitaba un fondo para la historia, aquí esta, este es un universo alterno donde los chicos de Berk y los escoceses son amigos, cada año hacen un viaje para renovar sus tratados comerciales y de paz, ambos padres de Hipo están vivos y los vikingos nunca estuvieron en guerra con los dragones, aunque tampoco son jinetes de Dragón. Hipo encontró un furia nocturna y se hicieron amigos, es el único vikingo con un Dragón de "Mascota" ya que estos siguen siendo peligrosos, pero Valka e Hipo creen que son criaturas inteligentes y amables, así que sí, Hipo es un bicho raro de cualquier forma, tampoco hay ningún Oso Mor'du o pierna perdida, todos los chicos tienen alrededor de 11 años, Chimuelo tiene el tamaño de un perro gigante por ahora, pero sigue creciendo, y Jack Frost es un guardián, no perdió su memoria y la gente si cree en él, creo que es todo, ¡disfruten!**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Libro de cuentos.**_

* * *

Había habitaciones más que suficientes en el castillo para todos los chicos de Berk, aunque hace muchos años que estas dos tierras comerciaban, este era apenas el quinto año de tratados al que los pequeños asistían, en realidad eran varios los vikingos que se alojaban en el castillo, pero hace varias horas que casi todos los adultos estaban durmiendo e inclusive también algunos guardias de palacio. Sin embargo los pequeños no podían pegar el ojo, la culpa de eso la tenía la extraña visitante que se alojaba en el palacio esa noche.

Había llegado poco antes de la cena y los mismos reyes en persona la habían recibido, era una mujer pequeña, casi de la estatura de todos ellos, con una enorme nariz y unas orejas con extraños pendientes, llevaba una capa muy rara y un cuervo macabro se posaba en su hombro, los chicos de Berk habían pensado al principio que se parecía a Gothi, aunque era solo por el hecho de que jamás habían visto a nadie tan vieja, le preguntaron a la reina quien era aquella extraña y ella les dijo que era una talladora de madera que el rey había mandado traer por su talento, pues quería algunos cofres tallados, con esa tranquila explicación los chicos hubieran olvidado a la anciana, pero la princesa Mérida llego justo en ese momento y les aseguro que su madre mentía, que aquella señora era una Bruja, eso hubiera sonado absurdo para cualquier adulto, pero no para un grupo de niños de 11 años que después de todo habían crecido viendo a Dragones toda su vida, ¿porque no?

Con clara curiosidad interrogaron a Mérida en todo lo referente a esa bruja y ella les contesto gustosa, así, se enteraron de que la bruja había venido unas pocas veces más al castillo, solía pasar toda la noche en la cocina platicando con el cuervo y mirando el fuego y que muchas veces los espíritus mismos la visitaban, como los fuegos Fatuos y Jack Frost.

Mérida estaba muy feliz con su visita, desde la primera vez que aquella anciana vino había sospechado que era una bruja, porque la había visto hablando a los fuegos fatuos y estos le contestaban con risitas traviesas, había querido pedirle que hiciera magia, pero su madre le decía que era irrespetuoso acusar a la pobre talladora de madera de brujería y no le había dejado acercarse a la anciana desde entonces, pero esta vez tenía un plan, llevaba meses estudiando los pasadizos secretos del palacio y planeaba mantenerse despierta y escabullirse de noche hasta la cocina y hablar con ella.

Astrid, que era la mejor amiga de Mérida desde que se habían conocido se sumó de inmediato a la aventura, Patán, el primo de Hipo que se creía una especie de caballero valiente que rescataba princesas y damiselas en peligro, aseguro que iría para protegerlas, como si alguna de las dos chicas necesitara protección de algo, Hipo jamás había visto a nadie mejor en las armas que ellas. Patapez no tenía ganas de ir, pero considero que podía ir a ver si la anciana era bruja o no, o podía ser el único en quedarse en su cama y sufrir alguna broma de parte de los gemelos, así que también se apuntó, los gemelos tampoco dudaron en apuntarse, ambos tenían en mente pedirle a la bruja que les enseñara como convertir a la gente en ranas, nadie le preguntó a Hipo si quería ir, todo el mundo dio por sentado que también iría.

A Hipo no le parecía prudente ir a ver a una bruja después de medianoche, pero por otro lado, si la señora era realmente una bruja, probablemente sabría muchas cosas, incluso de Dragones, y posiblemente podría ver magia, era una oportunidad que sencillamente no podía perder.

La tarde había pasado y hace rato que las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, pero ningún chico dormía, después de todo ¿cómo puedes dormir cuando una temible bruja que puede convertirte en un sapo se encuentra bajo el mismo techo? Todos seguían vestidos y atentos esperando que la princesa pasara por ellos y los guiara a través de los pasadizos secretos hasta la cocina, la espera era emocionante y fría, había empezado a nevar.

Caminar por los pasillos del castillo era de por sí bastante confuso de día, de noche y con los atajos secretos era sin duda un laberinto, todos se habrían perdido de no ser por Mérida, pero al final llegaron ante la puerta de la cocina, se detuvieron un poco temerosos, y cuando Mérida llamo a la puerta el corazón de todos acelero ligeramente su ritmo.

\- Adelante – la voz de la anciana respondió.

Astrid y Mérida fueron las primeras en entrar, seguidas de los gemelos, Patán dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero cuando vio que Hipo y Patapez lo miraban se recompuso y avanzo, Patapez camino mirando todo con recelo y por último soltando un suspiro Hipo y Chimuelo entraron.

La cocina era cálida y amplia y tal como Mérida había dicho la bruja estaba sentada frente a una de sus chimeneas solo que no hablaba con su cuervo, que estaba dormido sobre el palo de una escoba, en su lugar miraba a los niños con curiosidad

\- Buenas noches pequeños – saludó la bruja - ¿Qué puede hacer por ustedes esta humilde talladora de madera?

\- Queremos saber si es cierto que usted es una bruja – Dijo Astrid sin ninguna pena.

\- Sí es una Bruja – Replico Mérida antes que nadie más – Queremos preguntarle si puede mostrarnos magia

\- Sí – dijeron los gemelos – queremos convertir a la gente en ranas

Hipo miraba con atención el rostro de la anciana señora y se dio cuenta de que cada vez estaba más enojada, quizás después de todo Mérida se había equivocado.

\- Yo no soy una bruja, soy una _talladora de madera_. – dijo con algo de molestia la anciana.

\- Pero yo la vi hablar con los fuegos fatuos – insistió Mérida.

\- Eso no me hace una bruja

\- Tampoco la hace una talladora de madera – Replicó Brutilda.

\- Muy cierto – Dijo su hermano – demuestre que es una talladora de madera

La anciana estaba a punto de replicar cuando pensó que el razonamiento de los gemelos era válido así que chasqueó los dedos y un trozo de madera apareció literalmente de la nada al igual que un montón de instrumentos raros y afilados y sin aparente esfuerzo, la bruja talló una figura de un oso en unos escasos minutos, todos estaban con la boca abierta y en completo silencio, cosa que parecía gustarle a la bruja.

\- ¿Ven?

\- ¡Eres una bruja! – Exclamaron todos sin poder contenerse.

\- ¡Talladora de madera!

\- Pero hiciste magia – objetó Patapez.

\- Sí, eso te vuelve una bruja – lo apoyó Brutilda.

\- ¡No soy una bruja!, ¡eso es un rumor de mis clientes insatisfechos y competidores celosos! ¡Soy una talladora de madera!

\- Es ambas cosas – expresó una voz nueva.

Todos voltearon buscando al dueño de la voz y se dieron cuenta de que el cuervo había despertado y los miraba posado desde un escudo colgado en la pared.

\- ¿Acaso el cuervo…? - preguntó Patán.

\- ¿Habló? – respondió el cuervo – Claro que sí y también sé cantar lalala…

La bruja dio otro chasquido y la escoba donde antes había estado durmiendo el cuervo lo golpeó y lo dejó en el suelo, luego intentó barrerlo pero el cuervo la atacó y la escoba se escondió.

\- Increíble – susurro Hipo asombrado, sus amigos asintieron de acuerdo.

Quizá la bruja se sintió alagada por la admiración de Hipo y los otros niños, pues volvía a sonar amable cuando continuó.

\- Bien niños, si no van a comprar ninguna talla les sugiero que se marchen a su cama, está nevando lo que significa que Jack Frost anda haciendo de las suyas por aquí y si los encuentra despiertos los convencerá de jugar y ustedes se habrán desvelado.

* * *

En algún lugar del cielo sobre el castillo los oídos de Jack Frost zumbaron, seguramente alguien estaba hablando de él, y si alguien estaba hablando de él, tenía que ir a averiguar quién.

* * *

Ninguno de los chicos quería irse a dormir, pero llevarle la contraria a una bruja no era una opción muy recomendable, después de todo, por algo tienen reputación las brujas, así que esforzaron sus mentecitas para buscar una manera de que los dejara quedarse despiertos, finalmente fue Hipo el que tuvo la gran idea.

\- Pero no podemos irnos a dormir aun, necesitamos escuchar un cuento.

\- ¿Un cuento?

\- Sí, todo el mundo sabe que los niños necesitan escuchar uno o más cuentos para poderse dormir.

\- Sí, es cierto – replicaron sus amigos captando el plan de inmediato

\- Pero nos…

Bueno casi todos, Brutacio y Brutilda estuvieron a punto de echarse de cabeza pero Mérida y Astrid taparon sus bocas justo a tiempo.

\- Sí cuéntanos un cuento – una nueva voz se sumó.

La voz venia de arriba y los chicos confundidos voltearon la mirada hacia una ventana ligeramente abierta, recargado en la ventana un adolescente como de 14 años los miraba, llevaba ropas sencillas de color café, no llevaba zapatos y con su mano derecha jugaba con un cayado como de pastor, sus despeinados cabellos eran igual de blancos que su sonrisa, y sus ojos azul hielo brillaban divertidos.

\- ¡Es Jack Frost! – chilló Patapez emocionado.

\- Pilluelo tramposo – la bruja lo miró – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Oí que alguien mencionaba mi dulce nombre y tenía que venir a averiguar quién – el chico terminó de entrar y se sentó sobre su cayado mirando a los pequeños que no dejaban de mirarlo emocionados – ¿así que les contaras un cuento? Yo también quiero oírlo.

\- No – dijo la bruja firmemente – estos niños deberían de estar en su cama.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No es justo!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Aún no queremos dormir!

Los chicos empezaron a quejarse pero Jack los detuvo y les guiño un ojo

\- No se preocupen chicos, si la bruja no quiere contarles un cuento podemos hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve en esta misma cocina, no creo que a la bruja le moleste que pasemos aquí toda la noche jugando ¿Qué dicen?

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron los chicos emocionados.

\- Bueno, está bien – dijo la bruja con un suspiro derrotado – les contare un cuento.

\- ¡Sí! – volvieron a gritar los niños.

Jack sonrió victorioso y descarado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él había escuchaba un cuento, se estiró y flotó por la habitación mientras los niños se sentaban cerca de la bruja.

\- Bien, - La bruja chasqueo los dedos y un montón de cómodas mantas aparecieron, también algunas bandejas con galletas y chocolate caliente los niños felices se cubrieron y se acomodaron – ¿Qué falta?

\- ¡El libro, el libro! – graznó el cuervo mientras se acercaba a picotear una galleta de chocolate junto a Mérida.

Chimuelo miraba con curiosidad a la extraña criaturita con alas, se preguntó si podría comerse, quizás el cuervo adivinó sus pensamientos porque soltó otro graznido enojado en dirección al dragón antes de regresar al hombro de la bruja con su galleta.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – suspiró la bruja.

Con otro chasquido un enorme libro apareció frente a ella, Jack abrió sus ojos muy grandes al mirarlo y supo que algo muy divertido estaba a punto de pasar, cada vez estaba más feliz de haber acudido a DunBroch en ese momento.

\- Bien niños, este es un libro muy especial – dijo mientras abría la gruesa tapa forrada de piel – comencemos…

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente, yo no soy más que una mortal enamorada de películas y los "que pasaría" que podrían formarse si los universos se cruzaran o la imaginación interviniera, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro así que no estoy ganando nada más que sonrisas y sus criticas si la consideran digna._**


	2. Los tres cochinitos y el lobo feroz

**Capítulo 2**

**Los tres cochinitos y el lobo feroz.**

* * *

**_\- Nuestra primera historia se llama, los 3 cerditos y el lobo feroz. _****_Había una vez, en un lugar del bosque tres hermanitos cerditos que dejaron la casa de sus padres para buscar su propia fortuna…_**

En el momento en que la bruja comenzó a hablar algo extraño paso, era como seguir ahí en la cocina y al mismo tiempo no, de repente todo se transformó, dejo de hacer frio y el sol brillo en el cielo, el suelo de piedra fue remplazado por pasto verde y suave y las paredes, hornos y mesas fueron remplazadas por arboles boscosos, y cuando Hipo, Patán y Brutacio se miraron se dieron cuenta que tenían unas orejitas de papel mache en la cabeza y una naricita de cerdo pintada en su cara.

\- Te ves ridículo Hipo – se burló Patán.

\- Completamente – secundo Brutacio.

\- Lamento decírselos chicos pero se ven iguales – les dijo Hipo.

\- Brutacio y Patán se miraron y se dieron cuenta de sus respectivas orejas y narices, la risa de Mérida no se hizo esperar y pronto se le unieron Brutilda y Astrid.

\- ¡Vaya!, esto sí que es curioso – comenzó Patapez - ¿Qué creen que haya pasado?

\- Es un libro mágico – respondió la voz de Jack - ¿Qué mejor manera de contar una historia que vivirla?

\- ¿Y por qué no podemos verte a ti o la bruja? – cuestiono Hipo.

\- ¡Talladora de madera!

\- Porque nosotros al igual que tu Dragón somos criaturas mágicas, gozamos de ciertos privilegios.

\- Bueno me parece que merecíamos alguna clase de advertencia – se quejó Hipo y sus nuevas orejitas se movieron disgustadas.

\- Oh vamos, esto es divertido – exclamó Mérida entre risas suprimidas.

\- Y aún no termina chicos – finalizó Jack

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Astrid.

Pero su pregunta fue respondida por una nariz y unas orejitas de cerdo aún más grandes que las de los chicos apareciendo en su cabeza, y después en la de Patapez, en seguida una casita de piedra surgió a su lado, ella y Patapez estaban en el portón y frente a ellos Hipo, Patán y Brutacio.

\- Un segundo – dijo Brutilda entre risas contenidas - ¿Se supone que Astrid y Patapez son los papás de nuestros 3 cerditos?

\- Así es – dijo la bruja.

Las carcajadas y resoplidos de Mérida y Brutilda inundaron todo el bosque, y Jack se les unió con su fresca risa.

\- Bueno ¿y que esperan? – apremio la bruja – manden a sus hijos a buscar fortuna

Esa era una tarea extraña de hacer y difícil de concentrarse entre las escandalosas risas de las dos chicas sin personaje.

\- Hipo, Brutacio y Patán... – comenzó Patapez.

\- Como ustedes ya son muy viejos para seguirlos manteniendo irán a buscar su propia fortuna y conseguirse su propia casa – dijo Astrid.

**_\- Así que los tres cerditos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque hasta buscar un lugar adecuado donde construir una casa, después de un rato encontraron un lindo claro con espacio suficiente para tres casas_**

\- ¡Hey! Pero yo no quiero ser vecino de la espina de pescado de Hipo – se quejó Patán.

\- No te preocupes Patán estoy segura de que el olor de Brutacio convencerá a Hipo de vivir lo suficientemente lejos de ustedes – afirmó Brutilda.

\- Gracias hermana… un momento, ¿me acabas de llamar apestoso?

\- Me gusta el espíritu de la chica – intervino la bruja – tu serás el lobo feroz.

\- ¡Sí!

* * *

\- Oh, así que intentaran sobrevivir a Brutilda – razonó Astrid de acuerdo al título de la historia – ¿A quién crees que atacará Brutilda primero, Patapez?

\- Estoy seguro de que atacara a Brutacio primero, ellos son como un imán de problemas y golpes naturales – contesto Patapez.

\- Cierto, aunque yo estaba pensando en Hipo, es el más atacable de todos, es lo que cualquier cazador elegiría como presa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Mérida seguía carcajeándose y resoplando mientras miraba a sus amigos con sus extrañas orejas y naricitas de cerdo.

**_-Los tres cerditos, cuyos nombres eran Brutacio, Patán, e Hipo, empezaron a buscar materiales para construir sus propias casas, el primero en encontrar algo fue Brutacio que se topó con un enorme montón de paja y decidió que la tejería para formar una casita ligera y suave._**

Un montón de paja apareció frente a Brutacio.

\- Oh, esto es perfecto para hacer mi casita

\- Brutacio no se puede construir una casa de paja – dijo Astrid – sería débil

\- ¿Me estas retando mujer? ¡Ya verás que será una casita genial!

**_-El segundo hermano encontró que el bosque estaba lleno de manera así que decidió que haría su casa de madera._**

\- Bien yo haré mi casa enorme, será casi un palacio y será asombrosa, será muy… muy al estilo Patán – fanfarroneaba el chico cuando una pila de troncos cortados apareció frente a él – aunque claro de madera, ¿porque desaprovechar una madera tan buena y elegante?

**_-Y por último el tercer hermano decidió que lo mejor para construir una casa duradera y resistente sería consultar a una constructora de bienes raíces y comprar piedras y una buena mezcla para unir sus paredes_.**

Mérida estaba por fin calmando su risa cuando su ropa se volvió marrón y holgada y a su cintura apareció un cinturón de herramientas de construcción.

\- ¿Qué se supone que soy? – pregunto confundida.

\- Se supone que eres una constructora de bienes raíces y me ayudaras a construir mi casa – le explico Hipo.

\- Ah, claro, ¿y cómo piensas pagar mis servicios Hipo?

\- ¿Pagarte? Pero Mérida esto es un cuento.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿De dónde voy a sacar dinero para pagarte?

\- ¿Quieres una casa resistente a Brutilda?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Pero nada – Mérida pensó un momento – ¡lo tengo! ¡Harás mis ejercicios de escritura por mí esta semana!

\- Mérida si tu mamá se da cuenta…

\- Sé en que cuarto duermes Hipo, - dijo Mérida con una voz peligrosamente dulce –espero por tu bien que mi madre no se de cuenta

Hipo trago saliva.

\- Bien, trato hecho.

\- ¡Sí! Vayamos a construir esa casa.

**_-Después de un tiempo las casitas de los cerditos estaban construidas y fue justo a tiempo porque corrían rumores de que una loba feroz vagaba por el bosque en busca de cerditos que cocinar y comer._**

Brutilda caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque con una cola de tela pegada a su vestido, una nariz negra pintada en su rostro y unas orejas de papel mache largas y peludas en su cabeza.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡hora de cazar cerditos!

* * *

\- Mérida, la loba Brutilda ya anda suelta y esta casa aún no está terminada – se quejó Hipo preocupado – ¿estas segura que necesito tantas habitaciones? Aquí solo viviré yo.

\- Por supuesto Hipo, siempre debes pensar en los invitados, ¿qué tal si tus padres vienen de visita?

\- No creo que mi papá pudiera entrar en ninguna de estas habitaciones, son muy chicas.

\- No me refiero a tus padres reales, hablo de Patapez y Astrid.

\- Ahhh, cierto.

* * *

**_-La loba feroz encontró primero la casa de paja tejida donde vivía Brutacio e intento convencer al cerdito de que saliera a jugar para podérselo comer._**

\- ¡Brutacio! ¿Qué tal si sales para que yo pueda golpearte?

\- Nah, yo creo que paso

* * *

\- Tenías razón, fue primero por Brutacio – suspiró Astrid.

\- Era lo más probable.

* * *

**_-Pero el cerdito se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y no salió de la casa, así que el lobo le dijo "cerdito sal, o soplaré y soplaré y tu casa derrumbare" _**

Acurrucada sobre una esquina de la chistosa casa de paja estaba Brutilda muy ocupada haciendo algo.

\- Brutilda se supone que esta es la parte donde soplas con todas tus fuerzas y derribas la casa de Brutacio – le recordó la bruja.

\- Eso estoy haciendo - se quejó Brutilda – soplar para destruir esta casa.

\- Pero estas soplando muy suave.

\- Si, pero solo estoy avivando el fuego.

En ese momento Brutilda se hizo a un lado y todos vieron lo que hacía, en la esquina de la casa había una pequeña fogata que se empezó a extender por toda la casa de paja seca con suma rapidez.

\- Esa es una ingeniosa forma de destruir soplando – reconoció Jack.

\- Gracias.

\- Bueno, es válida – decidió la bruja.

**_-En cuanto la casa fue destruida el pobre cerdito corrió a la casa de su hermano Patán._**

\- Brutacio se supone que debes huir, ¡tu casa está en llamas! – dijo Astrid

\- Pero me esforcé mucho en construir esta casa, no es justo, un momento, ¿huele como a carnitas?

\- Creo que te estás quemando Brutacio – dijo su hermana y comenzó a reír incontrolablemente.

\- Aaaaahhhhhhh – Brutacio salió corriendo de la casa agarrándose el trasero, llegó a la casa de Patán que estaba bebiendo un jugo con hielos, sin perder tiempo se lo quitó y lo usó para apagar sus pantalones que se quemaban.

\- ¡Oye! esa era mi bebida

\- Si, y fue excelente para apagar el fuego, ahora corramos adentro de la casa antes de que Brutilda venga.

**_-La loba feroz persiguió al cerdito hasta la casa de madera, y ahí intentó convencerlos de salir, pero los cerditos se negaron así que de nuevo sopló y sopló, hasta derribar la casa de madera, así que los cerditos huyeron a la de su último hermano._**

\- Salgan chicos o le prenderé fuego a esta casa también.

\- No podrás, mojamos la casa para que no le pudieras prender fuego, ahora jamás podrás sacarnos de aquí – Fanfarroneó Patán.

Brutilda miro con atención el paisaje, era cierto que la madera mojada era difícil de prender, tenía que buscar otra solución. Y recargada contra la pared estaba su recién afilada solución.

\- Bien entonces creo que solo entraré por la puerta.

\- Ja, no tienes llaves – gritó Patán, pero el sonido de un hachazo interrumpió cualquier otra cosa que tuviera en mente.

\- ejem, Patán, eso sonó como un hachazo en la puerta.

\- ¡ouh! Olvide el hacha allá afuera.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que la puerta resista?

\- No para siempre.

\- Bien salgamos por la puerta de atrás y vayamos a la casa de Hipo.

\- ¡Me niego!

\- ¡Deja de estar de orgulloso y vayámonos!

\- ¡Pero no hay puerta de atrás!

\- Bueno, salgamos por una ventana.

Y así mientras Brutilda derribaba la puerta los chicos huyeron por una ventana y corrieron hacia la casa de piedra de Hipo.

\- ¿No podemos ir mejor a casa de Astrid y Patapez? – se quejó Patán mientras corría pasando cerca de la casa de los susodichos.

\- No, no pueden – intervinó Patapez – Astrid perdió las llaves y nos quedamos afuera.

\- Te dije que no lo dijeras – le dijo Astrid golpeando su hombro – ahora ayúdame a buscar esas llaves antes de que la bru… talladora de madera se dé cuenta.

\- Ahí esta tu respuesta - le dijo Brutacio sin detenerse.

-Ok, iremos con Hipo – suspiró Patán mientras seguía corriendo tras Brutacio.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de piedra de Hipo, que estaba rodeada por una fosa con pirañas

\- ¡Diantres! ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hipo! – gritó Brutacio – ¡déjanos entrar!

\- Un momento – respondió Hipo.

Se escuchó un chirrido de madera y metal y un puente levadizo empezó a bajar

\- ¡Asombroso! – alagó Brutacio.

\- Yo podría haberlo hecho mejor – refunfuño Patán

Una vez el puente estuvo abajo los dos cerditos entraron corriendo y miraron a la distancia para ver si Brutilda los seguía, pero aún no había rastro de la loba feroz.

\- Bien chicos ahora ayúdenme a levantar de nuevo el puente.

\- ¿esa cosa enorme y pesada de madera?, No inventes hipo, ¿cómo esperas que la carguemos?

\- Hay un mecanismo de cadenas Brutacio, le ayude a Mérida a diseñarlo.

\- oh, entonces sí.

_**-Cuando la loba feroz llego a la última casa, la de piedra hizo muchos intentos de soplar y soplar pero la casa bien construida con duras piedras no se derrumbó y después de un rato la loba cayó desmayada por el esfuerzo**._

\- Ni crean que voy a acércame a la casa de Hipo – rezongó Brutilda – ¡Está rodeada de pirañas!

\- Es un excelente diseño Mérida.

\- Gracias Patapez.

\- ¿Cuanto le cobraste a Hipo por ayudarle a hacerla? – cuestionó Astrid.

\- Tendrá que hacer mis ejercicios de escritura por una semana

\- Le salió barata.

**_Y así los tres cerditos vivieron felices y a salvo de la loba feroz._**

* * *

\- No Patán, yo quiero esa habitación.

\- Pues yo llegue primero.

\- ¡Llegamos al mismo tiempo!

\- Oh dioses, vivir con ellos será una tortura – gimió Hipo.

* * *

**_-Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado_**

Mágicamente estaban todos de nuevo sentados en la cocina entre mantas y galletas de chocolate, volvían a tener sus ropas normales y no había rastros de orejas ni narices extrañas.

\- ¿Y bien niños, que les pareció el cuento?

\- ¡Ese libro es asombroso! ¿Cómo funciona? – pregunto un Hipo sumamente emocionado.

\- Con magia – se limitó a responder la bruja.

\- bueno, sí, pero me refiero…

\- Funciona con magia Hipo, no hay más explicación – lo regañó Brutilda.

\- Si, la magia no se explica, dah – se burló Patán.

\- Bueno me alegro que les gustase – continuo la bruja – ahora pueden irse a dormir…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Silencio! – exclamó la bruja – dijeron que les contara un cuento y se irían a dormir, ahora a dormir.

\- Pero queremos escuchar otras historias – dijo Mérida

\- Sí, ¿Qué más puede hacer ese libro? – Pregunto Hipo

\- Si bruja, no se seas tan amargada – se quejó Jack.

\- ¡Qué no soy una bruja! Soy una…

\- Talladora de madera – interrumpió Jack – si ya lo dijiste.

\- Por favor señora Br… Talladora de Madera, ¿podría contarnos otra historia?

Hipo y el resto pusieron ojitos de cachorro y Chimuelo se unió a ellos poniendo una cara terriblemente tierna, la bruja los miró y hablando su mirada…

\- No – dijo sin ningún remordimiento la bruja y los chicos suspiraron derrotados.

\- ¿Qué tal si le compran las historias? – graznó el cuervo.

\- No digas tonterías cuervo, yo no vendo historias yo vendo tallas.

\- ¿Qué tal si le compramos una talla por cada cuento que nos cuente de aquí a que nos durmamos? – sugirió Hipo.

La bruja los miro pensativa, eso no sonaba como un mal negocio...

* * *

**¿Aceptara la bruja? jaja, si acepta espero poder hacer más divertido el próximo...**


	3. Caperucita Roja

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Caperucita Roja**_

* * *

\- Bueno, acepto su trato niños – dijo finalmente la bruja y todos soltaron un enorme suspiro de alivio.

\- ¡Sí! Jack se dejó caer del cielo y se sentó junto a Chimuelo.

\- Nuestro siguiente cuento será "Caperucita roja" – dijo la bruja mientras volvía a abrir el mágico libro.

**_-Había una vez una casita en el bosque donde vivía una pareja que tenía una hermosa e impulsiva hija llamada Mérida, pero como ella tenía una melena tan rizada y roja que parecía una capucha sobre su cabeza todo mundo la apodaba Caperucita roja._**

Patapez y Astrid estaba vestidos como los padres de Mérida, quien tenía una capa roja. La cocina se desvaneció de nuevo y en su lugar apareció una bonita y hogareña cabaña

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que Patapez y yo volvemos a ser los padres de la historia? – se quejó Astrid.

\- Huy Astrid, ¿será que sientes algo por Patapez? – se burló Brutacio ganándose un golpe de su rubia amiga.

**_-La niña también tenía una abuelita a la que quería mucho y que vivía en medio del bosque, su abuelita se llamaba Brutilda._**

\- espera ¿Qué? – Brutilda se encontró vestida con una capa marrón y un bastón en sus manos - ¿Por qué me toca a mí ser la anciana?

\- quizá porque eres la única otra mujer que queda – dijo Hipo alejándose a una prudente distancia del bastón antes de que Brutilda notara su potencial como arma.

\- Sí Brutilda es obvio – le reprochó su hermano – aunque hay algo que no entiendo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Jack.

\- si Brutilda, Astrid y Patapez son rubios, ¿Cómo es que Mérida es pelirroja?

El silencio y varias miradas de desconcierto fueron la primera respuesta que tuvo Brutacio.

\- Hay hermano ¿eres tonto o qué? ¡Es obvio! ¡Ella es adoptada!

\- Brutilda ¿Qué tal si te vas a tu casa en el bosque antes de que arruines la infancia de Mérida? – dijo Jack divertido con las ocurrencias de ese par – ella no sabía que era adoptada.

\- ¡Ups! – dijo Brutilda con una mueca apenada – lo siento.

La chica se marchó de la cabaña no sin antes golpear a su hermano con su nuevo bastón.

**_-Un día la abuela de Caperucita enfermó, y su madre la mando al bosque a llevarle una canasta llena de pastelillos, sopa y jugo, y le dijo que no se saliera del sendero ni hablara con extraños._**

Mágicamente una canasta llena de pastelillos apareció en la cabaña y los chicos olvidando que eran para la enferma abuelita se los comieron todos.

\- ¡Estos pastelillos están deliciosos! – exclamó Patán.

\- ¡chicos! se supone que eran para Brutilda – les recordó Jack.

\- Que Brutilda se busque sus propios pastelillos – se quejó Brutacio.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Te dije que mi cocina sí era buena, cuervo endemoniado! – exclamó la bruja alegre.

\- eso no cuenta, esta hecho con magia – graznó el cuervo.

\- Pero si… olvídenlo – suspiró Jack mientras esperaba que se retomara el hilo de la historia.

Una nueva canasta apareció sobre la mesita de la cabaña, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque Brutilda caminaba hacia una cabaña de madera muy bonita cuando algo cayó sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Hay! ¿Pero qué…? – Gruñó mientras se sobaba y veía una pequeña llave dorada en el suelo - ¿Una llave?

\- Si – graznó el cuervo – te recomiendo que la guardes.

\- Bueno – Brutilda entro a la cabaña y al ver la cómoda cama corrió a acostarse en ella pero apenas lo hizo comenzó a estornudar – ¡Achú! ¡Achí! ¡Achú! O alguien está hablando de mí o estoy enferma.

* * *

\- Bien niños – dijo la bruja después de que el cuervo fue misteriosamente silenciado – donde nos quedamos, Mérida debe ir a entregar esa canasta.

\- Claro – dijo Mérida tranquilamente mientras tomaba la segunda canasta y salía por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué no le vas a dar ninguna advertencia Astrid? – le recordó la bruja

\- Nah – dijo Astrid con un encogimiento de hombros – ella sabe cuidarse sola.

**_-Caperucita camino por el sendero que llevaba a la casa de su abuelita, apenas había avanzado algunos metros cuando se encontró con un lobo._**

Mérida caminaba tranquilamente y con seguridad por el bosque cuando frente a ella apareció Patán con unas largas orejas y una peluda cola como la que poco antes había usado Brutilda.

\- Hola Patán – saludo sin detenerse.

\- Hola Caperuza.

**_-El lobo la interrogo para saber adónde iba._**

\- ¿Adónde vas Caperucita Roja? – Dijo Patán siguiendo a su personaje.

\- Ya sabes que voy a la casa de Brutilda, se supone que está enferma.

\- Bueno si, pero el cuento dice que yo te interrogaba, y por cierto ¿dónde se supone que esta la casa de Brutilda?

\- Es la única otra cabaña en este bosque además de en la que estábamos Patán, solo hay que seguir el sendero – dijo Mérida como que la cosa era muy obvia.

\- Ya lo sabía – refunfuñó Patán.

\- ¿Bueno y que quieres Patán? ¿Cuál se supone que es el papel de tu personaje?

**_-El lobo quería llegar antes a la casa de la abuelita para realizar su malvado plan así que reto a la niña a una carrera._**

\- ¡Oh sí! Una carrera, - Dijo Mérida animada – puedo vencerte con facilidad Patán

\- ¡Claro que no Mérida! yo soy más rápido.

\- No me hagas reír Patán.

* * *

\- Definitivamente ganará Mérida – dijo Astrid con seguridad.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó divertido Jack – ¿Tan segura estas?

\- Claro, Mérida es una excelente corredora – dijo Astrid y Brutacio, Patapez e Hipo asintieron de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué les parece una apuesta entonces?

\- Ah, no sé… - comenzó Hipo.

\- ¿Qué clase de apuesta? – cuestiono interesada Astrid.

* * *

En el bosque Mérida corría velozmente cargando la canasta y había dejado muy atrás a Patán, sin saberlo se estaba acercando a una bifurcación del camino, a la derecha el letrero decía atajo a la casa de la abuela, el de la izquierda decía camino muy muy muy largo a la casa de la abuela, justo donde el camino se dividía y los letreros estaban puestos apareció un travieso espíritu de invierno que sin mayor problema cambio los letreros de lugar y floto en el cielo esperando a sus pobres incautos.

Mérida corrió y llegó a la bifurcación del camino, miro los dos letreros y con una sonrisa tomo el de la izquierda. Jack la vio desaparecer por el largo y oscuro camino, volvió a cambiar los letreros y desapareció. Patán apareció unos minutos después con una cara de esfuerzo y se detuvo a tomar aire, entonces leyó los letreros y con un suspiro tomo el de la derecha.

En casi nada de tiempo llego a la casa de la abuela y toco la puerta preguntándose qué debería hacer después, la bruja no había dicho cual se supone que era su malvado plan.

* * *

\- ¡Me había olvidado por completo de la narración! – Exclamo la bruja en algún lugar de la cocina real mirando entretenida el libro sobre sus piernas, a su lado un interesado dragón no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría en la historia, en su hombro el cuervo miraba divertido y Jack flotaba mirando con una sonrisa más grande de lo normal – estos niños son interesantes.

Chimuelo ronroneo complacido ante el comentario mientras miraba a Brutilda estornudar y estornudar sobre una cama cuando alguien la interrumpió tocando la puerta.

* * *

\- ¡agh! ¿Quién es? - preguntó Brutilda molesta mientras tiraba otro pañuelo al suelo.

\- Soy Caperucita Roja - contestó Patán con una terrible imitación de la voz de Mérida.

\- ¿Y esa quién es?

\- ¡Es tu nieta! – graznó el cuervo - se supone que trae pastelillos.

\- cierto, ¡Mueve la cerradura y abre tú Mérida! - gritó Brutilda – creo que me enferme y no pienso pararme de esta cama hasta que me cure.

**_-El lobo movió la cerradura, abrió la puerta, y sin decir una palabra más, se fue directo a la cama de la abuelita y de un bocado se la tragó. Y enseguida se puso ropa de ella, se colocó un gorro, se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas._**

\- ¡No inventes anciana! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?!

\- Que intente comerme si puede, antes le tirare todos los dientes ¡Achú!

\- ¡iack! Tienes gripe Brutilda

\- bueno ya niños quejumbrosos, será otra versión. – dijo la bruja resignada a que su buen clásico no fuera aceptado por esos niños.

**_-El lobo entro y encerró a la pobre abuelita en el armario, se puso una bata y un gorro para dormir igual a los de ella y se metió en la cama._**

\- muévete Brutilda – le dijo Patán mirando con horror aquellos pañuelos – la anciana decretó que el armario era tu lugar.

\- ¿Qué ganaré a cambio?

\- Nada el cuento va así, - dijo Patán – y también quitas tus pañuelos usados.

\- Mmmm, pues me niego.

\- Voy a quitarte entonces.

\- Inténtalo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar sombrío y macabro del bosque una pobre pelirroja corría y corría cargando una canasta.

\- Juro que este es el atajo más largo que jamás había visto – dijo quejumbrosa.

* * *

\- Por eso les dije que no apostarán chicos – dijo Hipo.

\- ¡Pero eso es trampa! – Se quejaba una enfurecida rubia – ¡no podía hacer eso!

\- Es una criatura mágica, - repitió Hipo como por cuarta vez.

\- tienes razón Hipo, es el Guardián de la diversión – Dijo un cabizbajo Patapez - siempre pensé que era un poco parecido a Loky y Loky y sus bromas suelen ser engañosas, hay una historia donde narran como Loky hizo que Thor se vistiera de…

\- ¡Och! no empieces con lecciones de historia Patapez, quiero ver qué pasa con Patán y Brutilda – se quejó Brutacio que parecía ser el único al que no le preocupaba su apuesta perdida.

* * *

\- Sabes en algún momento la verdadera Mérida va a llegar – dijo Patán intentando convencer de nuevo a Brutilda.

\- sí, y se dará cuenta de que eres muy malo en tu papel de lobo, ¡achú! debieron dejármelo a mí de nuevo.

\- Yo no soy malo en mi papel de Lobo

\- Sí eres malo, si así imitas a un lobo dudo que puedas convencer a alguien de que eres yo.

\- Claro que si podría

\- Claro que no ¡achú!

\- ¡Que sí! Si te metes al armario y te quedas callada voy a demostrártelo.

\- Lo hare para que veas que no puedes imitarme – replico Brutilda metiéndose en el armario y quedándose calladita.

Patán apenas tuvo tiempo para ponerse la bata y la gorra y meterse en la cama cuando Mérida llegó intentando recuperar su respiración y entró por la puerta principal que nadie había cerrado.

**_-Caperucita fue al dormitorio y abrió las cortinas. Allí parecía estar la abuelita con su gorro cubriéndole toda la cara, y con una apariencia muy extraña._**

\- ¿Qué haces en la cama de Brutilda Patán? – Dijo Mérida mientras dejaba la canasta en la mesa y buscaba a Brutilda con la mirada

\- No soy Patán – dijo Patán con una terrible imitación de la voz de Brutilda – soy tu abuelita.

\- ¿Así? – Dijo Mérida incrédula – ¿y por qué tienes esas orejas tan grandes?

\- Es para oírte mejor.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes esos ojos tan grandes y delineados de negro?

\- Son para verte mejor.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes la voz tan fea?

\- ¡Mi voz no está fea! Es porque tengo catarro.

\- Yo no te he oído estornudar.

\- ¡Achú! ¡Achú!

**_-Caperucita le pregunto sobre sus enormes dientes y el lobo le contesto que eran para comerla mejor, no había terminado de decir lo anterior, cuando de un salto salió de la cama y se tragó a Caperucita Roja._**

_\- ¿_Comerme? ¡Ja! No podría ni acercarse a mí sin que lo golpeara – dijo Mérida burlona.

\- Seamos realistas bruja, no se puede comer a la Caperuza, que le intente robar la canasta – Dijo Jack.

\- ¡Ya no se respetan los clásicos! – Se quejó la anciana - ¡Y no me digas bruja!

_**-El lobo intentó quitarle a Caperucita roja la canasta y la terminó correteando dentro de la casa.**_

\- Esto es horrible – chilló Mérida mientras corría cargando la canasta dentro de la casa y era perseguida por un Patán más descansado – ¡todo lo que he hecho en esta historia ha sido correr!

**_-Pero para suerte de Caperucita en ese momento un par de cazadores pasaban por ahí y al oír el escándalo en la cabaña entraron a ayudarle._**

Hipo y Brutacio estaban de repente frente a la cabaña de madera vestidos como cazadores y cargando hachas.

\- ¡Cool! Cazaremos a Patán – celebro Brutacio alzando su hacha con demasiada facilidad.

\- Creí que no saldríamos en esta historia – dijo Hipo mientras miraba su hacha y se daba cuenta de que era de un material suave y esponjoso – ¿Qué se supone que es este material?

\- Es un hacha Hipo, se usa para cazar

-Sí Brutacio, me refería a… olvídalo vayamos a ayudar a Mérida.

**_-Los cazadores mataron al lobo, salvaron a Caperucita y sacaron a la abuelita del armario._**

Brutacio corrió detrás de patán empuñando el hacha y este espantado huyo de él.

\- ¡Nadie dijo nada sobre matarme! – dijo Patán espantado.

\- Tranquilo, no son hachas reales – dijo Jack.

\- ¡Pero está en manos de Brutacio!

Mérida se detuvo a sentarse sobre un sofá y respirar de nuevo murmurando entre dientes cosas sobre atajos imposibles y carreras agotadoras. Hipo saco a Brutilda del armario y se fueron a sentar con Mérida. Patán seguía corriendo por todos lados siendo perseguido por Brutacio.

\- ¿tienes la llave de esto? – preguntó Mérida a Brutilda.

\- supongo que es esta – dijo entregando su llave.

Abrieron la canasta y comenzaron a comerse los pastelillos en eso llegaron Patapez y Astrid y se unieron al festín, todos los chicos miraban la persecución de Brutacio en su papel de cazador.

**_-Y colorín…_**

* * *

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Jack sobresaltado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiero ver si logran atrapar al lobo.

Chimuelo agitó sus orejas y su cola felizmente apoyando la idea, la bruja los miró y con resignación, espero unos momentos más mientras los chicos disfrutaban sus pastelillos y Brutacio saltaba sobre Patán y lo ataba con su propia bata de dormir.

**_\- Y colorín colorado, este cuento también ha acabado._**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a ****Monekyta**** por poner esta historia en favoritos, no creí que nadie fuera a leerla, pero de todos modos llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza :3**

**Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, hago lo que puedo pero no soy perfecta. La siguiente historia no la narrará la Bruja la narrará Jack, y quizás Patán narre una en el futuro.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente, yo no soy más que una mortal enamorada de películas y parejas y los "que pasaría" que podrían formarse si los universos se cruzaran o la imaginación interviniera, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro así que no estoy ganando nada más que sonrisas y sus criticas si la consideran digna.**_


	4. La Cenicienta, parte 1

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**La Cenicienta, parte 1**_

* * *

\- Y bueno, - dijo la bruja una vez que todos volvieron a estar en la cocina del castillo - ¿Ya tienen sueño o seguimos?

\- ¡seguimos! – dijeron todos los niños emocionados, excepto Patán que solo suspiró tirado sobre los cojines recuperándose de la cacería que Brutacio le había dado.

\- bueno el siguiente cuento del libro es…

\- ¡Alto, bruja! – dijo Jack con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡Talladora de madera, Jack! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?

Jack se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, la bruja pensó en algún hechizó que pudiera lanzarle para castigarlo por su insolencia, pero como podía darle a algún niño por accidente se contuvo.

\- bueno, ¿y porque la prisa por interrumpirme?

\- porque resulta que estos niños hicieron una apuesta conmigo, así que me toca ser el narrador del siguiente cuento.

\- ¿Cuál apuesta? – preguntó Mérida confundida.

\- ¡Es cierto! – graznó el cuervo - ¡Es cierto!

\- Pero… - intentó decir Astrid.

\- En ese caso adelante, elige tu cuento – dijo la bruja entregándole a Jack el enorme y pesado libro.

Todos los niños se voltearon a ver entre sí, nerviosos, excepto Brutacio y Brutilda que le lanzaban a Jack sugerencias nada prudentes.

\- ¡Que sea uno con piratas! Y mucha sangre – empezó Brutilda – y…

\- ¡No! mejor uno con muchas cosas comestibles…

\- Los piratas serían mejores…

\- Pero yo quiero uno con comida…

\- Pues te tiramos al mar y tú serías comida para tiburones…

Jack pasaba las hojas divertido, escuchando a medias la discusión de los hermanos, ningún cuento le parecía el apropiado y los personajes no cuadraban, dejaría a algunos niños sin papel o faltarían niños para los papeles.

\- ¡…no daría resultado! ¡Yo me vería raro con un vestido! – dijo Brutacio quien seguía discutiendo con su hermana.

Su frase llamó la atención de Jack y finalmente se decidió por una historia, bueno, quizás los personajes cuadrarían si hacía unos ligeros ajustes, después de todo, él era el narrador.

\- ¿listos niños? – dijo dedicándoles una enorme y emocionada sonrisa que a Hipo y Astrid les causó desconfianza – Nuestras historia se llamará "_El Ceniciento_"

* * *

_**\- Había una vez un chico llamado Hipo, que vivía en su pequeña mansión con su padre Patapez, su mamá había muerto cuando él era muy chiquito y su padre se había vuelto a casar con una viuda de nombre Brutilda que tenía dos hijos, Patán y Brutacio.**_

Y de nuevo la habitación y los cojines se desvanecieron y los chicos se encontraron en una salita de mansión, Patapez vestía un traje elegante de color marrón, Hipo un traje negro, Brutilda un largo y estorboso vestido verde con un montón de encaje, y Patán y Brutacio vestían trajes azules.

\- Pero que linda familia – dijo Astrid con sarcasmo y voz risueña, feliz de que por una vez no le hubiera tocado ser la madre, o bueno, la madrastra en este caso.

\- Pues Brutilda no se ve tan mal con ese vestido – dijo Patapez sin ser completamente consiente de lo que decía.

\- Y yo que creía que los vestidos que me quería poner mi madre se veían incomodos – dijo Mérida asombrada – ¿Cuánto pesa ese Tilda?

\- ¡A quién le importa el vestido de Brutilda! – se quejó Brutacio – ¡este traje me está dando comezón en el trasero!

Todos lo voltearon a ver. Las chicas, Hipo y Patapez estallaron en carcajadas. Patán se quedó misteriosamente callado. Brutilda se rio tanto que cayó al suelo y el estorboso vestido hizo que ya no se pudiera parar sola. Hipo le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que estos trajes si son muy incomodos Jack – dijo Hipo - ¿podrías cambiarlos?

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el espíritu del invierno – es la primera vez que alguien me presta este libro, no es tan fácil como pensaba.

* * *

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó sorprendida la bruja de vuelta en la cocina – hasta que te escucho decir algo humilde carámbano de nieve.

\- Sí, sí, soy un maleducado en el camino de la redención, ¿podrías ayudarme?

\- Bueno.

* * *

Los trajes de los niños se volvieron mucho más cómodos y ligeros aunque seguían teniendo ese aire de ropa de la realeza.

\- Así está mejor – se escuchó decir a la bruja – continúen.

_**\- El padre de Hipo era un comerciante que viajaba mucho, así que Hipo se quedaba solo con su madrastra y sus hermanastros, que lo trataban como un sirviente, lo hacían hacer todas las tareas del hogar y lo llamaban Ceniciento.**_

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Hipo incrédulo ante su suerte. – pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! – dijo Brutilda con una malévola sonrisa surgiendo en sus labios. – _Ceniciento _Quiero que hagas la comida, y después lavaras los trastes, tenderas las camas, barreras la casa, y prepararas un pastel y mientras este se cocina me vas a dar un masaje de pies.

Y mientras Brutilda iba nombrando las tareas, un montón de cosas comenzaron a aparecer frente a Hipo, una escoba, una cubeta con agua, un montón de trastes sucios, varios trapos de cocina, un delantal sobre su traje negro…

\- ¡Yo también quiero intentarlo! – dijo Brutacio emocionado – mmm a ver Hipo, quiero que consigas una docena de huevos y hagas malabares con ellos para entretenernos, también quiero que te pongas un traje color rosa y un casco de vikingo con flores pintadas, además debes lavar las ventanas, planchar la ropa, sacudir las alfombras y cambiar las cortinas.

Y el traje negro de Hipo se volvió rosa, apareció un casco vikingo pintado con flores sobre su cabeza y un montón de huevos de gallina en sus manos….

\- Oigan no se vale, ustedes ya le ordenaron hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa y ahora yo no puedo pedirle nada divertido – se quejó Patán.

\- Gracias Patán, me alegro que te preocupe tanto mi bienestar físico – rezongó Hipo con sarcasmo. – a propósito, no se supone que mi "_padre" _debería hacer algo al respecto.

Patapez que se había quedado embobado mirando como las cosas aparecían por arte de magia al igual que Mérida y Astrid, reaccionó ante ese comentario y se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo, aunque al ver la mirada que le dio Brutilda sus intenciones se quedaron en eso, en intenciones.

\- Pues sí Ceni… Hipo, pero se supone que estoy de viaje… jeje… - dijo Patapez escabulléndose lentamente del alcance de Brutilda – perdón…

_**\- Sí, el pobre Ceniciento sufría mucho, en aquella casa con su malvada madrastra y sus hermanastros. Pero las cosas estaban por ponerse interesantes, porque cerca de ahí, el hada madrina Astrid estaba organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para la princesa Mérida, puesto que los reyes estaban de viaje y le habían pedido ese favor al hada madrina.**_

Y Astrid y Mérida aparecieron repentinamente en la sala de baile de un castillo, Mérida llevaba puesto un bonito vestido rojo y negro y una corona de oro sobre sus rojos risos, Astrid por otro lado llevaba puesto un vestido de muchos colores y unas enormes alas brillantes a su espalda, también tenía una varita mágica en sus manos.

\- ¡INCREIBLE! – dijo Mérida al ver a su amiga - ¿Puedes volar?

Astrid miró a su espalda y al ver sus alas abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Son alas de verdad? – preguntó incrédula, ya no se sentía mal por haber perdido la apuesta.

\- Me temo que no – dijo Jack – solo son de adorno, pero son muy bonitas, se parecen a las del Hada de los Dientes.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, un día se las voy a presentar.

\- ¡Eres increíble Jack!

\- Ya lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia – y eso que aún no usas esa varita.

Astrid agito la varita mágica pero no pasó nada, la chica frunció el ceño y volvió a agitar la varita concentrada, esta vez el salón comenzó a adornarse por sí solo, una sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras su mejor amiga se le quedaba viendo asombrada, volvió a agitarla y aparecieron varias mesas con un enorme y sabroso banquete, la agito una tercer vez y la música para la fiesta empezó a sonar por todos lados.

* * *

\- ¡Woowhhoo!

\- ¡Eso fue increíble!

\- ¡Asombroso!

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¡Yo también quisiera hacer magia así!

Y esas palabras eran precisamente lo que Jack estaba esperando oír de parte de los chicos para intervenir.

\- Me temo que solo el hada madrina puede hacer magia en esta historia, chicos, le habría dado el papel a alguno de ustedes, pero habrían tenido que usar el vestido de colores.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando, un vestido de colores a cambio de tener una varita mágica no sonaba tan mal, Astrid no se veía para nada incomoda.

\- No hubiera importado – dijo Hipo mientras lavaba los trastes sucios.

\- ¿Entonces hubieran estado dispuestos a usar un vestido en esta historia?

\- Sí – dijo Brutacio.

\- Sí – dijo Patán.

\- Supongo que sí – dijo Hipo pensativo mientras empezaba a secar los trastes

* * *

\- Esta es la fiesta organizada con más rapidez que jamás he visto – dijo Mérida.

\- Falta un detalle – intervino Jack – deben mandar las invitaciones.

\- cierto, ¿y que deben decir? – preguntó Astrid.

\- Pues deben decir que se invita a todos los jóvenes en edad de casarse al baile de cumpleaños de la princesa, porque ella va a elegir un esposo entre los invitados

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Mérida con incredulidad.

\- Pues así va el cuento – dijo Jack con fingida inocencia.

\- ¡ME NIEGO! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡NI MUERTA! ¡NI AUNQUE ME PAGARAN!

\- Pero si no continuemos la historia no podré sacarlos del libro.

\- ¿Eso es cierto señora Talladora de madera? – preguntó Astrid con calma.

\- Sí – dijo la bruja sin entender dónde estaba el problema.

\- ¿No podríamos cambiar esa parte de la historia? No sé, ¿qué tal si en vez de mi mano le ofrezco una casa de dulces a quien mejor baile? o algo así – sugirió Mérida suplicante.

\- Mmmm supongo que podría hacer un par de cambios para que no tengamos ninguna boda – dijo Jack calculadoramente – pero solo si ustedes me ayudan con un par de cosas.

\- ¿Con que cosas? – preguntó Astrid con renovada desconfianza.

\- Oh esto les encantará, ¿qué tal si exigen en la invitación que los chicos traigan vestido y las chicas traje como requisito para la fiesta?

\- ¡Esa idea me encanta! – dijo Mérida respirando de nuevo.

\- Los chicos no aceptarían tal cosa, ni aunque les ofreciéramos la casa de dulces – dijo Astrid – bueno quizá Brutacio, sí

\- y supongo que todos ellos deben asistir al baile si queremos que el cuento continúe ¿no? – dijo Mérida volviendo a sentirse triste.

\- Sí – confirmó Jack – pero conozco una manera en que todos ellos aceptarían asistir al baile con vestidos.

* * *

\- ¡Ceniciento! ¡Ceniciento! ¡Trae más panqueques!

\- ¡Ceniciento! ¡Ceniciento! ¡Trae otra rebanada de pastel!

\- ¡Ceniciento! ¡Ceniciento! ¡Ven a masajearme los pies!

Hipo corría de un lado a otro cumpliendo los caprichos de Brutilda, Patán y Brutacio, y la verdad no comprendía porque, y justo cuando estaba rogando que algo pasara para no tener que tocar los pies de Brutilda el cuervo de la bruja llegó con un sobre en su pico y se lo entregó a Hipo.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- ¡El correo! – graznó el cuervo antes de salir por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué eso Ceniciento? – Preguntó Brutilda

\- parece una carta – dijo Hipo abriéndolo y leyendo su contenido – es una invitación para un baile.

\- A ver – dijo Brutilda quitándole el sobre.

Patán y Brutacio se acercaron.

\- ¿Un baile? – preguntó Patán con curiosidad.

\- Sí, por el cumpleaños de la princesa Mérida, no sé qué más decía, Brutilda me quitó la carta.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a Brutilda que leía emocionada la carta, sí, Brutilda, leía emocionada, sus ojos no los estaban engañando, eso era sumamente raro. Y Brutilda empezó a reír y a resoplar. Los chicos se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad.

\- Oh tenemos que ir a ese baile, - dijo cuando por fin dejó de reír – Ceniciento, necesito que vayas por 3 vestidos muy bonitos y un traje elegante, que los planches y los prepares para que estén listos cuando el carruaje llegué.

\- ¿para que necesitas tres vestidos Tilda?

\- Yo no necesito ningún vestido, yo llevaré el traje.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

Como toda respuesta Brutilda le entregó la carta de nuevo a Hipo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, incluso más grande que cuando era una loba loca cazando cerditos.

\- En honor al cumpleaños de la Princesa Mérida, se organizará un concurso de baile y banquete en el castillo real – empezó Hipo a leer la carta – se invita a todos los habitantes del reino (si me refiero a todos ustedes, chicos) y como única condición para asistir se requiere que las chicas (Brutilda) vayan vestidas de Traje y los chicos con vestidos (Brutacio, Patán e Hipo). – Hipo dejó de leer en voz alta mirando ese renglón una y otra vez para asegurarse de que en verdad decía eso.

\- Ven chicos, ustedes necesitarán vestidos.

\- ¿Es una broma? – preguntó Brutacio.

\- Ninguna broma chicos, los vestidos son necesarios para este cuento – dijo la voz de Jack .

\- ¿Y tú que tanto hacías que no narrabas? – preguntó Hipo haciendo un berrinche – tuve que ser el sirviente de estos tres por 10 minutos, ¡y fue horrible!

\- oh, lo siento. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Patapez?

\- Brutilda lo noqueó con una olla – dijo Brutacio señalando un sofá en la esquina donde Patapez estaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se le ocurrió decirle esposa.

\- mejor continuemos con la narración.

_**\- Ceniciento y sus hermanastros estaban muy emocionados porque recibieron una invitación al baile de cumpleaños de la princesa Mérida y se esmeraron preparando sus vestidos para la noche…**_

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! De ninguna manera nos pondremos un vestido solo por un capricho de Mérida.

\- ¿Acaso no han terminado de leer la invitación chicos? – dijo Jack intentando contener la risa al imaginarlos en vestidos.

Hipo salto el renglón que especificaba que debían llevar vestido y continuó leyendo.

\- Además todos los invitados deberán llevar antifaz, los jóvenes (Hipo, Patán y Brutacio) deberán bailar con la princesa y quien mejor lo haga ganará como premio el permiso de tener una varita mágica en el mundo real por todo un día.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar aquello, sin duda ese era un premio por el que valía la pena usar un vestido.

* * *

\- ¡Jack Frost! ¡Ven aquí en este instante! O si no te convertiré en un poni por el resto de tu vida

Una muy enojada bruja corría de un lado a otro de la cocina persiguiendo al espíritu del invierno que llevaba en sus brazos un enorme libro, y un dragón negro también lo perseguía enojado, aunque por diferentes motivos, a él no le gustaba ver sufrir a su amigo Hipo.

\- Solo promete que vas a dejarme terminar el cuento – decía Jack mientras seguía volando veloz lejos del alcance de la bruja y del dragón.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo voy a dejarte seguir con tanta irresponsabilidad de tu parte? ¿Cómo se te ocurre prometerles una varita mágica por un día? ¿Acaso no comprendes lo peligroso que eso puede ser? ¡No se debe jugar con la madera! ¡Y menos la mágica!

\- Solo déjame explicarme.

\- Tienes 1 minuto. – le dijo la bruja deteniendo a Chimuelo

Jack respiró tranquilo y se sentó sobre la enorme mesa de la cocina del palacio.

\- les prometía la varita por un día entero, pero como son niños pequeños y se van a querer desvelar toda la noche oyendo estos cuentos mañana dormirán todo el día, y no tendrán tiempo de usar la varita.

\- y si no terminan tan agotados, ¿entonces qué?

\- bueno, Sadman me debe un par de favores.

La bruja lo miró dudosa unos segundos más pero al final relajó sus gestos.

\- está bien, Jack, puedes continuar.

* * *

**Sí, esto se estaba poniendo muy largo así que lo dividí en dos partes, el lunes subo la segunda parte porque aún no reviso su ortografía o coherencia jaja y el fin de semana andaré ocupada como una cenicienta jaja TwT**

***v* ahora tiempo de agradecimientos y disculpas, porque si llegaron hasta aquí se los merecen jaja, lamento la mega tardanza en actualizar, me tomo más de un mes volver a pasarme por aquí, y no tengo escusas validas, así que les inventaré una y les diré que fui a cazar Trolls! TwT (ojala).**

**Muchas gracias a ** **giulli por su lindo y hermoso Review *v* ¡me hizo tan mega feliz! Porque esta fue la primera historia que publique y el suyo es el primer review que tiene :3 y además fue tan lindo e inspirador!, **

***v* También muchas gracias a Queen of Autumn y Owl Brain por ponerla en favoritos, *v* **

**Espero que este capítulo continúe siendo de su agrado y les saque una sonrisa, gente bonita.**


	5. La Cenicienta, parte 2

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**La cenicienta parte 2**_

* * *

.

_**Nota de la Autora: Lamento tanto la mega tardanza, explicaciones y una disculpa medio decente al final.**_

.

* * *

_\- está bien, Jack, puedes continuar. _

\- gracias – suspiró Jack aliviado. Pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el suelo Chimuelo se soltó e intento atraparlo.

\- Cálmate dragón – le dijo la bruja a Chimuelo para tranquilizarlo – tu humano al final gana la mano de la princesa, o bueno, en este caso la varita.

Chimuelo pareció comprender a la bruja y se volvió a sentar pero en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Jack con una mirada enfurruñada.

Jack volvió a su lado más tranquilo, y volvió a abrir el libro, los chicos seguían intentado decidir si eso era una broma o verdad.

* * *

\- ¿Esto es en serio Jack? – preguntó finalmente Hipo.

\- Es verdad, ahora, si están de acuerdo, continuare con la narración.

Los tres chicos asintieron confirmando su acuerdo, sin estar seguros de si debían sentirse emocionados o preocupados.

\- _**Ceniciento y sus hermanastros estaban muy emocionados porque recibieron una invitación al baile de cumpleaños de la princesa Mérida y se esmeraron preparando sus vestidos para la noche, pero la malvada madrastra de Ceniciento no quería que este fuera al baile, así que le puso todo tipo de tareas para que no acabara a tiempo y no pudiera ir al baile.**_

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo!

\- ni modo Ceniciento, a ver…. Quiero que barras la casa de nuevo, que vuelvas a cambiar las cortinas porque estas no me gustaron, que traigas muchos vestidos para ver si alguno le queda a tus hermanos…

\- Pero… - intentó protestar Hipo.

\- …que muevas de sillón a Patapez, que lustres mi botas, - continuó Brutilda ignorándolo - que cocines otro pastel y limpies los trastes que se ensuciaron hace rato…

\- ¡Que haga más panques! – exclamó Brutacio divertido.

\- La que le va ordenar cosas en este momento soy yo – dijo Brutilda golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza.

\- Auch.

\- jajaja - se comenzó a burlar Patán hasta que Brutilda también lo golpeó – ¡Ouh! ¿Y eso porque?

\- Dejen de interrumpir a su madre niños malcriados – dijo ella con las manos en sus caderas - ¿Dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! y mejor que te des prisa Ceniciento, porque después pintaras mi cuarto.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, date prisa o te hago obedecer a golpes – dijo Brutilda divertida.

Hipo suspiró resignado y comenzó a correr a hacer las ridículas tareas que se le habían encomendado.

* * *

De vuelta en la cocina Jack se sintió en peligro, en cuanto las pesadas tareas comenzaron a caer sobre los delgados hombros de Hipo, un gruñido a modo de advertencia y amenaza se escuchó a su derecha. Si bueno, Chimuelo se había puesto en modo sobre-protector, notó Jack mientras pasaba saliva con preocupación, mejor que metiera al "Hada madrina" pronto.

* * *

_**\- Y el pobre Ceniciento tuvo que hacer todas las tareas del hogar mientras los demás se arreglaban para el baile.**_

Hipo estaba en la cocina buscando ingredientes para pastel mientras sus hermanastros intentaban elegir vestidos y se "arreglaban"

\- ¿Este vestido me hace ver gordo? – preguntó Patán mirándose mientras se probaba un vestido café.

\- Nah, el vestido es normal, tú ya estás gordo – le dijo Brutacio mientras intentaba ponerse un vestido amarillo chillón.

\- Pues por lo menos yo si lleno el vestido – se defendió Patán con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Pues sí, porque estás gordo, aunque no tanto como Patapez, a él le harían falta dos vestidos – dijo Brutacio con toda la calma del mundo.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Mis ojos! – gritó Brutilda con horror mientras entraba en la habitación, deteniendo la pelea que pudo haber surgido entre el par de "hermanastros" - ¿Quién les enseño a vestirse tan mal? ¿Bocón?

\- ¿Perdón? Para tu información los hombres solo tenemos una regla para saber que ropa ponernos, "Si no huele mal, es funcional" – le dijo su hermano.

-iiaakk – exclamó Brutida con una mueca de asco – bueno, no los llevaré vestidos así, pónganse algo decente.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Brutilda miró rápidamente los vestidos que Hipo había traído y eligió un par.

\- estos, ahora voy a ver qué hace Hipo.

Brutilda llegó a donde Hipo se encontraba cambiando las cortinas. Hipo era realmente bueno en esto de hacer quehaceres, quizás acabara a tiempo para ir al baile. Debería encargarle algo más

\- después de que pintes mi cuarto, quiero que pintes la sala y que vigiles la pintura hasta que se seque.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso que escuchaste – dijo mientras se iba, sonriendo, ella realmente amaba los papeles del villano.

\- lo peor del caso es que no entiendo porque hago esto – suspiró el castaño.

Aunque al pasar junto a Patapez que seguía inconsciente en el sofá se acordó. Sus tres amigas golpeaban con mucha fuerza; quizá Astrid y Mérida golpeaban más duro que Brutilda, pero al menos ellas no te pegaban sin darte una razón válida.

_**\- El pobre Ceniciento vio a sus hermanos y su madrastra arreglados y listos para ir al baile mientras él seguía pintando las paredes de la sala, bajo la mirada de su madrastra.**_

\- ¿Y bien como nos vemos? – preguntó Brutacio entrando, llevaba puesto un vestido color crema.

\- seguramente yo me veo mejor – Patán llevaba un vestido color rojo.

Hipo los miró, los vestidos eran bonitos, pero no dijo nada. Temía que si despegaba los labios no podría dejar de reír, ya le estaba costando mucho mantenerse callado en estos momentos, quizá después de todo no era tan malo que no lo dejaran ir al baile. Como deseaba tener su cuaderno en esos momentos y hacer un dibujo de ellos así, tendría que esperar para hacerlo.

\- Ceniciento, no te dije que dejaras de pintar – le dijo Brutilda, que llevaba un traje negro – y ustedes pónganse sus máscaras, no quiero que Mérida y Astrid también tengan pesadillas.

Hipo volvió a pasar la brocha por la pared sonriendo.

_**\- finalmente el carruaje llegó y sus hermanastros que ya estaban arreglados se fueron a la fiesta mientras Ceniciento seguía pintando con tristeza.**_

Los dos chicos y su madrastra salieron por la puerta y encontraron un carruaje guiado por ponis.

\- ¡Genial! Una carruaje – dijeron los gemelos

\- Esperen un momento ¿Y el conductor? – preguntó Patán mirando alrededor.

\- No hay, ustedes tendrán que conducir – intervino Jack.

\- Genial, yo conduzco – dijo Brutacio.

\- Pero yo quiero conducir también – dijo Brutilda.

\- Pues yo lo pedí primero.

\- Pero yo conduzco mejor.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Claro que no.

\- Que sí y además tú no puedes conducir con ese vestido estorboso.

\- ¿Acaso me estás retando?

Y mientras los gemelos discutían, Hipo termino de pintar la última pared y al asomarse por la ventana miro a los chicos en vestido y ya no pudo seguir conteniendo sus risas.

_**\- Y como Ceniciento era tan bueno, sus lágrimas de tristeza por no poder ir al baile hicieron aparecer al hada madrina.**_

\- Pues a mí me parece que llora de risa – dijo Astrid.

Había aparecido de repente y su comentario tomó a Hipo tan de sorpresa que saltó hacia atrás se tropezó con la alfombra y la pintura sobrante le cayó encima tiñéndolo de un lindo color rosa, está vez fue el turno de Astrid de reír a carcajadas.

\- Eso no f… hip! fue grac… hip! – al obre Hipo, le había dado Hipo. Astrid redoblo sus carcajadas.

_**\- Y el hada madrina le dijo que lo ayudaría a ir al baile, porque era una buena persona.**_

Astrid seguía riendo e Hipo hipando.

\- Dije que le dijo que lo ayudaría a ir al baile – intervino Jack llamando su atención.

\- Ya voy – dijo Astrid recomponiéndose y sacando su varita.

\- Gen… hip… ¡genial!... hip!

\- Mmm primero un vestido, ¿Qué color te gusta Hipo?

\- Ve… hip… ve… hip… ve… hip

\- Mejor primero te quitamos el hipo – dijo y se mordió los labios intentando no reír. Agitó la varita y el hipo de Hipo desapareció de inmediato

\- ¡Woouuu! ¡Eso fue genial! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡¿Puedo ver tu varita?!

\- íbamos con el vestido, el color será…

\- ¡Rosa! ¡Rosa! – se escuchó el graznido del cuervo.

\- ¡No! ¡No! – dijo Hipo suplicante.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Astrid, la varita que sostenía entre los dedos se agitó rápida como un látigo y antes de Hipo pudiera reaccionar o hacer cualquier cosa sus ropas verdes manchadas de pintura rosa, de repente eran un femenino y rosa vestido de amplios holanes y hombreras esponjosas, tenía un listón blanco en la cintura y por si eso fuera poco tenía brillitos. ¿Acaso podía ser peor? Alzo la falda del vestido curioso y vio que si podía ser peor. Llevaba lo que eran zapatillas de cristal. Tacones. De cristal.

Un gemido de horror escapó de su garganta, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a caminar con esas cosas? Ni siquiera podía caminar sin tropezar de vez en cuando con botas. No quería pensar en todos los problemas que podrían causarle, lo más probable y sencillo era que se tropezara con los tacones y alguno de esos malévolos zapatos se quebrara llenándole las piernas de afilados pedacitos de vidrio.

\- No pienso ir así al baile.

\- Podría cambiarlo…

\- ¿Pero? – Hipo suspiró derrotado, esas chicas lo manipulaban demasiado.

\- Pero solo si prometes que de regreso a Berk me harás un hacha.

\- Mi mamá cree que somos muy jóvenes para usar armas, además ¿para qué quieres un hacha propia?

\- Me gustan – fue toda la respuesta que dio la chica.

\- Bueno, - dijo Hipo resignado.

\- ¿Entonces qué color?

\- Verde, y zapatos caminables por favor.

Astrid agitó la varita sonriendo y el hermoso vestido rosa cambió, dejó de tener brillitos y se tiño de hermosos colores verdes, Hipo se levantó ligeramente la falda del vestido de nuevo y suspiró aliviado al ver que de nuevo tenía botas comunes.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACE HIPO CON UN VESTIDO PUESTO?! – el grito los sobresaltó a los dos y voltearon en dirección al sofá.

Patapez finalmente había despertado del golpazo que Brutilda le había dado, miraba a sus dos amigos con los ojos muy sorprendidos y la boca abierta

\- Si lees la invitación que esta sobre la mesita lo entenderás todo – le dijo Hipo cuya cara se había puesto roja de vergüenza.

Patapez procedió a leer la invitación, lo que le tomó solo unos segundos. Leía rápido. Al finalizar su cara era una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión.

\- ¿Y qué tanto esperan para ir al baile? – volvió a intervenir Jack.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Astrid – ahora necesitamos un medio de transporte.

Entonces agitó la varita de nuevo y convirtió la mesita junto a Patapez en una carroza. Los chicos se quedaron embobados.

\- Ahora Patapez no te muevas, nos hace falta un caballo

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡¿QUE?! – preguntó Patapez asustado, pero ya era tarde para moverse, el destello de la varita le golpeó en la cara y él solo cerró los ojos.

\- Mmm, eso no funcionó como esperaba – se oyó la voz de Astrid.

Patapez suspiró aliviado y abrió los ojos se miró a sí mismo, todo parecía normal, pero Hipo no dejaba de mirarlo… y de reír.

* * *

\- Te dije que esos niños eran peligrosos con magia Jack – dijo la Bruja intentando fruncir el ceño, pero fracasando mientras se reía.

Jack tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Chimuelo reía a carcajadas (o producía un sonido que parecía carcajadas) y movía felizmente su cola.

\- Oh vamos, admite que es divertido – dijo Jack a la bruja.

\- Llevas mucho tiempo sin narrar algo. – se limitó a decir ella.

\- Narrare pronto, deja ver la reacción de Patapez.

\- Pilluelo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Patapez confundido, Astrid lo miraba entre apenada y risueña.

\- Digamos que Astrid se aseguró de que no te vuelvas a perder la narración por no escuchar – dijo Hipo haciendo una pausa en sus carcajadas.

Patapez se llevó las manos hacía sus orejas confundido, y al tocarlas se dio cuenta del obvio cambio.

\- ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿QUÉ LES PASÓ A MIS OREJAS?!

\- Creo que son de caballo – dijo Astrid apenada.

_**\- Y después de que el hada madrina arregló a Ceniciento para el baile, lo llevó hasta ahí, y le advirtió que la magia se revertiría a media noche.**_

\- ¿Cómo voy a llevarlo si no tenemos caballo que jale el carruaje? – preguntó Astrid.

\- podríamos ir con magia – sugirió Hipo.

\- ¡Mis orejas! – lloró Patapez.

\- Sí, vallan con magia y dense prisa. – intervino la bruja – y ponle su máscara.

Astrid agito la varita una vez y la mascara-antifaz apareció sobre el rostro de Hipo, estaba por agitarla una segunda vez cuando Hipo la detuvo.

\- ¡Esperen! – exclamó Hipo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué significa eso de que la magia se revertirá a media noche?

\- ah, que las cosas volverán a lo que eran antes a las doce, como que la mesa-carruaje volverá a ser mesa, y las orejas de Patapez a ser humanas y…

\- ¿Y mi vestido volverá a ser traje?

\- No, antes de ser ese vestido verde era un vestido rosa, así que volverá a ser ese vestido rosa. Ahora váyanse.

Y Astrid agitó su varita y los tres desaparecieron y aparecieron en el baile.

_**\- En el baile Ceniciento, tenía el vestido más llamativo y elegante y la princesa le pidió inmediatamente que bailara con ella. Y después de bailar una canción, la princesa anunció al ganador.**_

Mérida vio al resto de sus amigos aparecer, y se alegró, ya solo le faltaba bailar con uno de los chicos para que este cuento terminará, era obvio quien era cada quien, Brutacio la había pisado muchas veces y a Patán no lo aguantaba, aunque se había reído muchísimo viéndolos en vestidos. Le había dolido el estómago como nunca antes en su vida. Brutilda se había reido con ella y después había corrido a hacia las mesas de comida.

Mérida tenía tanta prisa de acabar que corrió hacia Hipo y literalmente lo arrastró a la pista de baile, sin siquiera reparar en las orejas nuevas de Patapez. Al terminar la canción estaba por nombrar a Hipo ganador cuando el reloj sonó anunciando la media noche. Hipo la soltó y salió corriendo del lugar.

\- ¡Oye! – gritó Mérida - ¿y ahora que tiene?

Hipo corría tan rápido que no vio que la mesa de postres se le atravesó. Literalmente. Las mesas se movían de un lugar a otro por medio de magia. Hipo termino cayendo y rodando, y en el alboroto perdió una bota, le dio igual y siguió corriendo hasta salir del castillo a los jardines. Mérida camino hasta la mesa tirada y levantó la bota. Después simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- El ganador es Hipo.

\- No es justo – se quejó Patán.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes, que ese era Hipo? – preguntó Patán.

\- Son sus botas, tiene su nombre bordado junto con un dibujito de dragón – respondió Mérida con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Las mías también tienen mi nombre! Se los puso Brutilda para que no las confundiera con las suyas.

Todos lo voltearon a ver y se reunieron junto a la mesa de postres. En algún lugar del jardín detrás de un gran arbusto, Hipo estaba escondido usando un hermoso y femenino vestido rosa.

\- Termina este cuento de una buena vez Jack- pidió el chico suplicante.

_**\- Y colorín colorado este es el fin.**_

* * *

\- ¡eso no rima! – se quejó la bruja mientras todos volvían a aparecer mágicamente en la cocina y con ropas normales.

\- Pero funcionó – dijo Jack burlón - ¿Qué les pareció el cuento?

\- Creo que tengo un par de sugerencias – dijo Patapez mientras se aseguraba de que sus orejas volvían a ser normales.

\- Ten tu bota – le dijo Mérida a Hipo entregándosela.

\- Gracias – dijo Hipo mientras era "abrazado" por Chimuelo.

\- Bueno – comenzó el travieso espíritu – dicen que para ser bueno hay que practicar, ¿qué tal si narró otro?

\- ¡NO! – gritaron todos los niños y Mérida al mismo tiempo.

Jack fingió una mueca herida y flotó divertido a lado de la bruja.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente historia?

\- Oh está les encantará – dijo la bruja sonriendo sospechosamente alegré hacía Jack – en especial porque serás el protagonista.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola… (aparece semiescondida detrás de una roca)**

**Sé que soy una terrible escritora por tardar toda esta eternidad en actualizar, y más aún porque había dejado la historia a media historia U_U pero me pasaron muchas cosas.**

**Primero mi computadora fue infectada y estuve sin ella como dos semanas, luego descubrí que uno de los pocos archivos que murieron mientras estaba en el hospital de computadoras fue este capítulo, me acordaba casi de todo, pero aun así sentía raro tener que volver a reescribirlo desde 0, no me quedaba igual la narración, bueno no me quedo igual, pero es la misma idea y hechos.**

**Y luego también justo poco antes de que me regresaran mi lap, tuve una idea toda sombría sobre vampiros y termine publicando una historia y me dio resaca literaria (osea que estaba tan atrapada por la idea de esa historia que no podía concentrarme en otra) Y luego llegaron las vacaciones y mi casa es constantemente invadida por primitos y sobrinitos que todo el tiempo quieren que juegue con ellos y tienen batería solar incansable y es difícil huir de ellos.**

**Nada de esto me justifica el haber tardado tanto de todos modos, pero les pido disculpas por la mega-ultra-larga tardanza, T_T vosotros sois unos hermosos lectores que agregaron a favoritos y lo siguieron y me dejaron unos hermosos review y se merecían que actualizara esto más rápido. Lo siento.**

**Hare todo lo posible por no volver a caer en ausencias tan prolongadas en esta historia. U_U**

***v* Cambiando el tema…**

**Gracias por sus review a Owl Brain, Katrina Granger y a Giulli,**

**Gracias a Katrina Granger, Ms. Problems, Magiz y Cathrina.57 por ponerla en favoritos también,*v* son un amor.**

**Y a quienes siguen, también muchas gracias :D**

**Y en fin gracias a todos los que leen **

**Y giulli: crecerás cariño no te preocupes, casi todos tenemos problemas con las matemáticas, no dejes que nada de eso te entristezca, solo échale ganas y disfruta de tus vacaciones.**


	6. Bonus

**Bonnus:**

**.**

¡Hey Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin publicar de mi pasó a dejar esta nota para decirles que** a partir de está semana, esta historia será continuada. **(¡Por fin!) TnT Sí señores, casi un año después de iniciarla apenas voy a la mitad y ni eso, pero, Fanfiction tenía tantas cosas que leer y mi cabeza desorganizada e hiperactiva estuvo saltando de una historia a otra una y otra vez.

Pero haré un esfuerzo por corregirlo y me dedicaré a hacer bien las cosas comenzando desde está historia. Y bueno, les dejo esté pequeño texto que mi hermanita les escribió para que se rían un rato.

Está basada en su idea graciosa de una historia de cenicienta con los chicos y Mérida :3 jaja.

.

.

.

Nota inicial: Aquí nuestros queridisimos personajes tienen 17.

Once upon a time... a boy. (Se me olvidó el inglés TnT xD) que tenía un padre muy feo que se caso dos veces y tuvo dos hermanastras muy guapas y se enamoró de la pelirroja (ya saben de quién hablo 7w7r (sí, eran Hipo y Merida 7u7r)). Y la rubia teñida de Astrid tenía celos de su hermana O.O

La madrastra Brutilda maltrataba a Hipo y a Patapez (sí, el padre de Hipo era Patapez ¨(no me pregunten de donde sacó lo guapo Hipo xD))

Entonces un guapo príncipe de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos azules llegó a la casa de los susodichos, buscando a una esposa. Las hermosas hermanastras se quedaron completamente enamoradas del apuesto príncipe, cuyo nombre era Jack… Frost (7u7r)

Hipo ardía de celos.

Y vivieron felizmente celosos for ever.

(Volvió el Espanglish. ;3) Ojalá se hayan reido 7w7r

.

.

.

**Los veo pronto para más aventuras con la bru.. talladora de madera jaja xD**


	7. Caos en el castillo

**Capítulo 6**

**Caos en el castillo**

* * *

_\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente historia? - preguntó Jack intentando acercarse al libro._

_\- Oh está les encantará – dijo la bruja sonriendo sospechosamente alegré – en especial porque Jack será el protagonista_.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Jack incrédulo.

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron los niños alegremente.

\- Oh y no solo eso – dijo la bruja con malicia – dejaré que los niños elijan cual historia protagonizarás.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntaron los niños ilusionados.

\- Estás de broma. ¿Verdad, bruja? – dijo Jack mirando preocupado a los pequeños.

\- ¡Talladora de madera! – dijo la bruja pegándole un librazo a Jack.

\- ¡Auch! – Jack se alejó y se sobó la cabeza.

\- Y no es broma – continuó la bruja – a ver niños, díganme, ¿Qué tipo de historia les gustaría que Jack protagonizara?

\- ¡Una de aventuras! – gritaron Mérida y Astrid

\- ¡Una con piratas! – exclamó Brutacio.

\- ¡Una con muchos monstruos! – gritó Brutilda atacando a su hermano con una galleta.

\- les recuerdo que Jack los hizo usar vestidos – graznó el cuervo mordisqueando una galleta sobre la mesa. Chimuelo lo miró pensando que quizá después de todo, el ave servía para algo.

\- Yo no me quejo – dijo Astrid con una sonrisa malvada mirando a Hipo – me reí mucho.

\- Sí, fue genial – dijeron Mérida y Brutilda.

\- Hablen por ustedes – dijeron Patán e Hipo.

\- Sí, esas cosas son súper incomodas – se quejó Brutacio - ¡Y no dejan respirar bien!

\- Ahora nos comprenden, chicos – dijo Mérida – excepto Patapez, él se la paso inconsciente.

\- He aprendido que cerca de Brutilda debes medir tus palabras – dijo el chico tomando su distancia.

\- Jack también fue el causante de que corrieras por el atajo equivocado – los interrumpió el cuervo posándose sobre la cabeza de Mérida - ¿Eso también fue divertido?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Mérida, mirando al espíritu invernal con una mirada vengativa.

\- Cuervo traidor – susurró Jack lanzando hielo en su dirección, pero el cuervo hecho a volar de nuevo cerca de la bruja y graznó en dirección a Jack molesto. La bruja no dejaba de sonreír. Incluso acarició al cuervo.

\- Entonces niños, ¿Qué clase de historia quieren oír ahora?

\- Oh, yo creo que Jack debe probar su propia medicina – dijo Mérida mirando malévolamente a Jack.

\- No exageren niños, no fue para tanto – dijo Jack intentando ser conciliador – en rea…. ¿oyeron eso?

\- No cambies el tema Jack – dijo la bruja.

\- No, en serio. Escuche algo, eran pasos y… creo que regaños.

\- Es más de media noche Jack, todos están durmiendo.

\- En serio, y creo que vienen hacía acá, escuchen, guarden silencio.

Todos guardaron silencio y prestaron atención a cualquier sonido fuera de lo normal, en efecto, después de un par de segundos escucharon pasos acercándose, y el sonido de una voz cada vez más clara y fuerte, voz que todos reconocían y temían. La reina regañando a alguien por hacer alguna travesura.

\- ¡… inconscientes!

Mérida se puso pálida, ¿Quiénes habrían sido las pobres almas que habían despertado a su madre? Y peor aún ¡¿Por qué se estaban dirigiendo a la cocina?! Sí la encontraba ahí a esas horas iba a castigarla haciendola escribir sobre historia hasta que se le rompiera la mano.

\- ¡Y despertaron a los trillizos! ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que es hacer dormir a esos pequeños diablillos?

\- Perdón cariño, ya me disculpe – escucharon la voz del rey – ya deja ir al pobre Estoico, el solo me siguió en mis tonterías, cariño…

\- ¡Silencio!

\- En definitiva vienen hacia acá – graznó el cuervo devolviéndolos a la realidad – Deberían esconderse.

\- Cierto – dijo Mérida – señora tal… ¡hey! ¿Y la bruja?

El cuervo hizo un encogimiento de hombros y salió volando por la ventana. Las mantas, chocolate y galletas y todo rastro de la presencia de la bruja se habían esfumado, incluso la chimenea estaba fría y apagada.

\- Bruja traidora, nos ha dejado a nuestra suerte.

Jack, Mérida y Astrid inspeccionaron rápidamente la cocina, hicieron que Patapez se escondiera dentro de un barril medio vacío con manzanas, los gemelos detrás de unos sacos de harina enormes, A Patán le todo esconderse detrás de unas cajas de cebollas junto con Astrid, Mérida e Hipo se metieron a una alacena con ayuda de Jack y Jack y Chimuelo salieron volando por la ventana al igual que el cuervo.

Apenas habían salido esos últimos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entró la reina con la dignidad que la caracterizaba jalando de las orejas a su marido y al mejor amigo de este. Jack, que era el único que veía todo desde la ventana junto con Chimuelo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no reírse.

Finalmente la reina soltó a ambos hombres quienes sobaron sus adoloridas orejas.

\- No importa de quien fuera la estúpida idea, ambos causaron que esas armaduras cayeran por las escaleras y despertaron a los trillizos, así que ahora nos ayudaran a Mudie y a mí a dormirlos.

\- ¡Y entonces que hacemos en la cocina! – se quejó Fergus, pero una mirada de su esposa lo hizo callarse.

\- Vine por un té para ayudar a dormir a los bebés. Y dej… - entonces la reina noto algo fuera de lugar sobre la mesa - ¿Qué hace el arco de Mérida aquí? Mérida no se ha separado de él en meses, ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Dentro de la alacena Mérida sintió un sudor frio recorrer su espalda e Hipo recordó algo en ese momento y con temor llevó sus propias manos al interior de su chaleco. Estaba vacío.

\- Aquí también está el cuaderno de dibujo de Hipo, y él nunca va a ningún lado sin él – se escucho la voz de Estoico.

Un silencio tenso lleno la cocina. Mérida e Hipo sentían sus corazones latir escandalosamente ¡Iban a descubrirlos! ¡Iban a atraparlos! ¡Y la bruja los había dejado solos!

\- Probablemente solo los dejaron aquí olvidados – dijo Fergus con tranquilidad.

\- Quizá – concedió la reina – pero es sospechoso.

\- Vamos, no creerán que vinieron a verse a la cocina a media noche ¡Por favor! ¡Tienen 11años! ¡Como si fueran a estar escondidos en la alacena de a lado! – se burló Fergus y soltó una gran carcajada.

\- No, tienes razón – dijo la reina con una sonrisa – es absurdo, pero pondrían andar fuera de la cama, pasaré a ver la habitación de Mérida.

\- Eres una exagerada mujer.

La reina lo ignoró mientras comenzaba a preparar el té.

\- Yo también pasaré a asegurarme que Hipo este durmiendo, y a dejarle su libreta. – dijo Estoico después de pensarlo detenidamente – después les ayudare con los trillizos.

\- Entonces, ¿podrías llevar tú el té cariño? – dijo la reina mientras el té comenzaba a hervir.

\- Ya que. – dijo el rey encogiéndose de hombros.

Se escucharon, más sonidos en la cocina, el agua hirviendo y los murmullos de Fergus y Estoico discutiendo en voz baja en donde podría ser su próxima casería. Entonces Brutacio vio cómo su hermana estaba por estornudar, y le tapo la boca hasta casi impedirle respirar, esta lo miro enojada, pero lograron mantenerte callados. Después de varios minutos de tortura para los chicos, Estoico, Fergus y Elinor salieron de la cocina.

Jack entró junto con Chimuelo, y escuchó con atención hasta que los pasos se escucharon lo suficientemente lejos.

\- ¡Ya es seguro niños!

Los niños salieron de sus escondites, suspirando de alivio… bueno, casi todos ellos.

\- ¡O no! Si mamá no me encuentra en la cama, me hará escribir y estudiar hasta que se me sangren las manos– dijo Mérida dramáticamente mientras sacudía de los hombros a la persona a su lado, que era Hipo.

\- A ti te ira bien, - le dijo él soltándose – mi padre me castigará hasta que sea más viejo que los calzones de Bocón.

\- Tenemos que volver a nuestros cuartos, Hipo ¡Y rápido!

\- Entonces les sugiero que se den prisa chicos – dijo Jack sobrevolando la puerta – vamos les ayudaré.

Hipo y Mérida se voltearon a ver y se echaron a correr detrás de Jack con dirección a los pasadizos secretos por los que habían venido. Chimuelo voló detrás de ellos. Los demás los miraron marcharse, con toda la calma del mundo.

\- ¿Creen que los atrapen? - preguntó Patán.

Tanto Patapez como Astrid se encogieron de hombros.

\- A la chica no, si que corre, del chico no estoy seguro – escucharon la ya familiar voz del cuervo de la bruja. Y voltearon en dirección a la chimenea y ahí estaban de nuevo la bruja y su cuervo, tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡oiga! ¿Por qué se desapareció sin ayudarnos? – le reclamó Astrid.

\- No te entiendo, cariño ¿Acaso los niños de su edad no saben hacerse invisibles cuando lo necesitan?

\- ¡Pues claro que no!, ¿Qué no convive con niños? – gruño Brutilda sacudiéndose harina de sus trenzas.

\- Pues no, no hay muchos de esos en la parte sombría del bosque.

Todos los niños se quedaron callados mirando a la bruja.

\- Sigue faltando una historia con dulces – dijo Brutacio tras unos segundos.

\- ¿Les parece? – preguntó la bruja.

\- Sí – dijo Brutacio.

\- Sí – dijo Patán.

\- Sí – dijo Brutilda.

\- Sí – dijo Patapez

\- Tal vez – dijo Astrid.

La bruja se les quedo mirando fijamente un segundo, ya sabía cuál sería la siguiente historia.

\- En ese caso creo que tengo la historia perfecta para ustedes.

\- ¿No vamos a esperar a que regresen?

\- Nah, estaremos bien. Ah, y bueno, supongo que ellos también… - dijo la bruja pasando las paginas de su libro.

Mientras tanto lejos de las cocinas tres adultos caminaban en diferentes direcciones. Fergus iba mirando el té y pensando que olía chistoso, llegó pronto a la habitación donde sus trillizos lloraban. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ellos, eran saludables, tenían unos pulmones excelentes y aunque aun eran unos bebés, se notaba que iban a ser unos grandes traviesos, igual que su hermana.

Por un momento, la duda de si se habría equivocado lo asaltó, pero rápidamente la duda se esfumó ¿Mérida e Hipo? ¡Nah! Quizá en un futuro muuuy lejano, y si el chico demostraba ser merecedor de su pequeña guerrera, bueno, quizá, después de todo era hijo de Estoico y Valka. Algo bueno debía de haber heredado el pequeño. Tal vez…

Por otro lado Hipo corría siendo literalmente arrastrado por Mérida a través de los pasadizos del castillo. Jack… Jack volaba a su lado despreocupado, advirtiéndoles de vez en cuando si se podían cruzar con algún guardia y Chimuelo volaba detrás de ellos disfrutando el asunto.

\- Vamos, mi cuarto está más cerca, además tú papá se pierde, tardará un rato en recordar cual era la habitación de huéspedes donde te estás quedando.

Y entonces Mérida movió una piedra falsa, que parecía pesada, pero era ligera y de pronto estaban en su habitación.

\- Tu mamá se acerca – les dijo Jack.

Mérida no perdió tiempo, abrió el armario y empujó a Jack, Chimuelo e Hipo dentro.

\- No hagan ruido – les dijo mientras cerraba y corría a su cama.

Se metió bajo las cobijas y empezó a respirar profundamente como si estuviera dormida. A los pocos minutos su madre entró con pasos suaves, desde la puerta la miró "dormir" y sonrió, tranquila, después de todo, su esposo tenía razón, había exagerado. Entró en silencio y dejo el arco sobre su mesita de noche. Acarició sus cabellos con dulzura y camino de nuevo hacía la puerta, volteo a verla una última vez antes de salir en silencio.

Mérida esperó unos cuantos minutos más antes de salir de su cama, y se dirigió al armario, antes de abrirlo escucho la voz de Jack.

\- ¡Quitadme tu reptil de la cabeza!

\- Chimuelo, ¡eso no se hace! ¡Suelta a Jack!

Y entonces abrió la puerta y se encontró a Chimuelo lamiendo el cabello de Jack entretenido y a Hipo intentando quitárselo de encima. Una sonrisa enorme se posó en sus labios, pero aunque deseaba seguir mirándolos y burlarse de ellos, debía llevar a Hipo y al dragón a su habitación. No podía dejar que los descubrieran, no si quería que Hipo estuviera libre de castigos para que pudiera hacer sus ejercicios de escritura.

\- ¡Vámonos chicos! – dijo jalando a ambos del brazo.

Chimuelo siguió viajando sobre la cabeza de Jack muy feliz. A mitad de camino a la habitación de Hipo, finalmente Jack logro quitarse al dragón de la cabeza. Aunque su peinado era un caos babeado.

\- Aghh. Yo aquí los dejo, necesito arreglar esto.

\- Sobreviviremos – le dijo Mérida sin dejar de correr.

Chimuelo volaba detrás de Hipo ayudándolo a no tropezar, dos minutos después, Mérida recorrió un tapiz y ambos entraron a la habitación de Hipo, estaba bastante cerca de su cama, Mérida estaba buscando un lugar donde esconderse cuando vieron como la puerta se comenzaba a abrir. Hipo empujo a Mérida sobre la alfombra de piel de oso y le dejo caer las gruesas cobijas encima. Chimuelo comenzó a corretear alegremente por toda la habitación.

\- Hipo, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – dijo su padre, al momento de entrar.

\- Chimuelo me tiro de la cama – dijo Hipo inventando la primera excusa que se le ocurrió. Chimuelo le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a tenderla?

\- ¡NOO! , es decir, no te molestes, no es tan difícil, yo lo hago.

Estoico miró sospechosamente el montón de cobijas, debajo del cual Mérida hacia su mejor esfuerzo de no moverse. Hipo se apresuró a distraer a su padre.

\- ¿Y tú que haces despierto a estas horas papá?

-Ah, yo, – dijo sacando el cuaderno de su bolsillo – yo veía a dejarte tú cuaderno. Lo olvidaste en la cocina del palacio.

\- ahh, ¡Ahí estaba! Pensé que Chimuelo lo había escondido. – el dragón lanzó un bufido hacia Hipo. Estoico volvió a mirar en dirección a las cobijas sobre el suelo. - ¿Y que hacías en las cocinas de palacio a estas horas papá?

\- Ah, ¿yo? Nada... Buenas noches, hijo, descansa. – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación nerviosamente.

En cuanto salió, Hipo suspiró aliviado. Y Mérida se puso de pie, saliendo con esfuerzo de debajo de las pesadas cobijas.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Hipo.

Entonces Mérida le dio un zape en la cabeza.

\- ¡Auch!

\- Me vuelves a aventar y lamentarás haber nacido, Hipo.

\- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió – se disculpó el chico. - ¿Y tú no vas a defenderme, amigo?

Chimuelo lo miró recordando como en los últimos minutos lo había acusado falsamente dos veces, entonces miró a Mérida que le había dado un zape en la cabeza. Y fue y abrazó a Mérida

\- Awww, tú, dragón, eres un encanto – dijo ella.

\- Reptil traidor – dijo Hipo sobando su cabeza.

\- Está bien. Vámonos, desquitaré mi ira con Jack. Vamos a buscarlo.

Chimuelo agitó su cola feliz ante el comentario de la pelirroja, cada vez le caía mejor. Los dos chicos salieron del lugar por el pasadizo detrás del tapiz, Mérida guiaba al dragón y al muchacho de vuelta a la cocina con paso calmado. Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí pero en una encrucijada de pasillos que parecían laberintos Jack miraba, intentando recordar, cuál era el pasillo que los chicos habían seguido.

\- Creo que me he perdido – dijo en voz baja y solo un poco preocupado.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Oh, yo sé que querían ver a Jack meterse en problemas, yo también. Pero la historia se escribió y así salió, hasta yo me sorprendí, y eso que yo la escribí. El próximo capítulo es de los chicos en la cocina, y el que le sigue finalmente verán a Jack de protagónico en un cuento (Muajajajajajaja XD). Actualizaciones mañana y el viernes**.

**PD: Si se quedaron con ganas de reírse de Jack un poco, tengo una historia de song-fics (Caja de Música) donde el último capítulo trata de él metiéndose en problemas 7u7r pueden ir y echarle un vistazo, no es necesario leer los demás capítulos para entenderle, pero en si solo es uno, así que si quieren, pues adelante.**


	8. La casita de Chocolate

**Capítulo 7**

**La casita de Chocolate**

* * *

Hipo, Chimuelo y Mérida caminaban por entre los pasadizos secretos del castillo tan silenciosamente como les era posible. Llevaban cerca de 6 minutos caminando pero no veían ni rastro de Jack.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Jack?- susurró Hipo - ¿Crees que se haya ido ya a la cocina?

\- Probablemente nos dejó abandonados para huir de mi venganza, pero igual me las va a pagar.

\- Eres muy vengativa Mérida.

_-__Nemo __me impune __lacessit__*****_

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Hipo confundido.

\- Es el latín para "Nadie se mete conmigo sin recibir su merecido" – dijo la princesa con una brillante sonrisa en su cara – o algo así. Cuando sea reina haré que se vuelva el lema las Tierras Altas.

\- Tu mamá sí que se esfuerza en tus clases de lenguas, a mi papá le preocupa más que aprenda como defenderme, dice que un buen líder no puede liderar si lo matan.

\- Pues tiene razón. Mi papá dice que princesa o no, toda chica debe saber defenderse, yo quisiera que mi mamá me dejará aprender más de batallas y esas cosas, pero no quiere.

Hipo estuvo a punto de comentar "¿aprender todavía más? ¡Si tú y Astrid son mortíferas!" pero unos ruidos aterradores hicieron que las palabras nunca salieran de sus labios. Los dos chicos y el dragón se detuvieran en seco.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Mer?

\- No tengo ni idea, sonó como el quejido de un fantasma.

\- ¡Fantasma! ¿Hay fantasmas en el castillo? – dijo el chico asustado mirando a Chimuelo quien estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, él no sabía que significaba la palabra fantasma.

\- Eso me contaba mi mamá cuando le pedía una historia de terror, pero nunca he visto uno.

\- ¡Plic! ¡Plic! ¡Plic!

\- Eso suena como algo goteando...

\- Quizá sea sangre.

\- ¿Corremos?

\- No. Yo quiero ver al fantasma.

\- ¿Y si es malévolo y nos ataca? Ni aunque tuvieras tu espada podrías hacer algo, los fantasmas ya están muertos, no puedes matarlos de nuevo.

Mérida lo pensó unos segundos, Hipo tenía razón en que un fantasma no podía ser asesinado de nuevo, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera una forma de derrotarlos o capturarlos... por la esquina del pasillo se veía una sombra creciendo, era muy rara y un poco aterradora, quizá Hipo tenía razón, debían retirarse para conseguir algo, quizá una sábana para capturar al fantasma.

\- Ok. ¡Corremos! – dijo Mérida tomándolo de la mano y corriendo de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

Y mientras Mérida, Hipo y Chimuelo vivían sus aventuras para intentar regresar a la cocina del palacio, la bruja había empezado a contar un cuento a los demás chicos.

\- Si tan seguros están de que hacen falta dulces en la historia, creo que tengo la historia perfecta para ustedes.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – Preguntó Patán con curiosidad

\- Es una de mis favoritas, se llama "La casita de chocolate" – dijo la bruja a punto de abrir el libro. – oh, pero antes, ve a revisar que esos niños regresen bien a la cocina cuervo molesto.

\- ¿Y porque yo? – se quejó el cuervo.

\- Porque si algo les pasa no podrán pagarme luego. Y entonces te cocinaré en sopa.

\- ¡Cruaaac-cruaaac! ¡bruja gruñona! – graznó el cuervo antes de marcharse a buscar a los niños.

\- bien chicos, continuemos.

_**\- Había una vez en un bosque, una familia de leñadores, compuesta por la madrastra**__**Astrid, el papá**__**Patapez, y los hijos**__**Brutacio**__**y**__**Brutilda.**_

El escenario del bosque se les estaba comenzando a hacer familiar, de nuevo estaban en una cabaña, que era bastante parecida a la de Caperucita Roja. Patapez y Astrid estaban vestidos como leñadores pobres, y Brutacio y Brutilda como niños pobres.

\- ¿Por qué siempre termino yo siendo la madre o madrastra? – se quejó Astrid.

\- No mientas Astrid, la vez pasada fui yo – la corrigió Brutilda.

\- Bueno, pero todas las demás veces he sido yo.

\- Ni que fueran tantas historias ya – dijo Patán preguntándose qué le tocaría ser a él.

_\- Silencio niñas – se quejó la bruja._

_**\- Los leñadores eran muy pobres y pasaban hambre...**_

\- ¡Hey! – la interrumpió Brutacio – creí que está era una historia que tendría dulces y comida.

\- ¡Sí! No una historia para matarnos de hambre – lo apoyó su hermana.

_\- Ya aparecerá la comida, ahora sean niños buenos y__pónganse__a jugar algo mientras narro._

\- ok – respondieron los hermanos pensativos. Entonces vieron a Patán y muchas piedras pequeñas y blancas que había por ahí, así que jugaron a lanzarle piedras a Patán.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡eso duele! – se quejaba el chico huyendo de los gemelos.

_**\- Como decía, eran muy pobres y pasaban hambre, así que un día decidieron que abandonarían a sus hijos en el bosque.**_

\- ¿Qué clase de padres harían algo así? – exclamó Patapez espantado.

\- Pero en el bosque hay comida, ¿Por qué no simplemente cazamos animales?

_\- Son leñadores, no cazadores – se quejó la bruja de nuevo - además es mi cuento y yo lo voy a contar como a mí me gusta ¿entendieron?_

Astrid y Patapez suspiraron resignados.

\- Ya que – respondieron al unísono.

_**\- Los leñadores decidieron que irían al bosque con los niños y cuando estuvieran distraídos los dejarían y volverían a su casa sin ellos.**_

\- Ok, eso será fácil – dijo Astrid.

\- ¿Pero no nos seguirán cuando regresemos? - preguntó dudoso Patapez.

Astrid miró a los gemelos que seguían persiguiendo a Patán sin escuchar la narración de la bruja. Los gemelos no eran el par más brillante de chicos, bien podían abandonarlos en el bosque sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

\- Nah, hasta podrían perderse sin nuestra ayuda - dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

_\- Bueno, pues vayan entonces, se están tardando - dijo la bruja._

\- ¡Brutilda! ¡Brutacio! - les grito Astrid para llamar su atención - ¡Vamos al bosque!

\- ¡Sí! - gritaron los gemelos.

Los gemelos dejaron a Patán que se sobo sus brazos mientras los cuatro rubios salían por la puerta.

\- ¿Y yo que seré? - preguntó Patán.

_\- Oh ya verás._

Los cuatro rubios caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque, los gemelos iban al frente distraídos y Patapez y Astrid caminaban detrás de ellos prestando atención al paisaje.

**\- La familia de leñadores iba camino al bosque, pero como los niños sospechaban de las intenciones de su madrastra decidieron marcar de alguna manera el camino de regreso.**

\- ¿Sospechar de Astrid? - preguntó Brutacio - Sí, a veces sospecho que le gusta Patap... ¡auch!

\- Hay hermano, sí que eres un tonto - se burló Brutilda.

\- ¿No se están olvidando de algo? - Preguntó Patapez cambiando el tema.

\- Amm, ¡ah sí! marcar el camino.

Los gemelos se pusieron a pensar, en sus bolsillos llevaban pequeñas piedras blancas, las que no le habían arrojado a Patán y también llevaban unos panecillos y galletas que se habían guardado en sus bolsillos en la cocina del palacio. La manera de marcar el camino de vuelta a su cabaña les pareció muy obvia a ambos, se voltearon a ver y asintieron de acuerdo.

Algunos minutos después Patapez y Astrid se dieron media vuelta aprovechando que los gemelos estaban distraídos discutiendo que cabeza era más importante en un dragón con dos cabezas.

**\- Y cuando los niños se dieron cuenta estaban solos en el bosque.**

\- ¿De que hablas bruja? (_¡Talladora de madera!)_ Si Astrid y Pa... -

\- ¿En que momento se fueron? - preguntó sorprendido Brutacio.

\- No tengo idea, ¿y ahora como volveremos? - dijo Brutilda.

**\- Por suerte,ambos hermanos habían marcado el camino de vuelta, así que se pusieron a seguir el rastro que habían dejado para volver a su casa.**

\- Sí, eso fue muy inteligente.

\- Claro, fue mi idea.

\- Claro que no, fue idea de la br... talladora.

\- Pero ella solo lo sugirió, nosotros dejamos el rastro de migajas.

_\- Un momento, ¿Migajas? - los interrumpió la bruja._

\- Sí, mira ahí está -dijo Brutilda señalando un pedazo de galleta en el suelo.

_\- ¿Marcaron el camino con galletas? - preguntó la bruja incrédula._

\- Daahh, pues sí, como no es común encontrarse comida tirada en el bosque el rastro iba a ser muy obvio.

-Sí, esa fue mi brillante idea.

\- No, fue mi idea.

\- Tú no podrías pensar algo tan genial.

\- Pues tú...

Pero en ese momento un pequeño gorrión aterrizo en el lugar donde estaba el pedazo de galleta y se la comió.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No puedes comerte eso! - le gritó Brutacio al ave.

\- ¡Hay no! ¿Y si las aves también e comieron los demás pedazos de galletas?- se dio cuenta Brutilda.

_\- Bien, esa parte fue rápida - comentó la bruja - supongo que solo acortamos un poquito la historia._

Brutacio y Brutilda comenzaron a caminar en la dirección que creían estaba su rastro de galletas, pero claramente no encontraron nada.

\- Esto es tu culpa.

\- Ah, ahora sí fue mi idea.

_**\- Los hermanos siguieron caminando por el bosque preocupados, pero para su sorpresa se encontraron una casa.**_

\- ¿La nuestra? - preguntaron los gemelos mientras comenzaban a caminar sin saber muy bien hacia donde.

_**\- No era su casa, por que está casa era única, tenía paredes hechas de chocolate, pan y cubierta de bizcocho, y las ventanas eran de puro azúcar.**_

Entonces los gemelos vieron como frente a ellos aparecía la dichosa casa, era asombrosa, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y sin pensarlo corrieron a comer de sus paredes y plantas de gomitas.

_**\- Pero aquella casita era una trampa, pues vivía un malvado hechicero que comía niños, su nombre era Patán.**_

\- ¿Que dijo la bruja? - preguntó Brutilda mientras devoraba un trozo de ventana.

\- No tengo ni idea - respondió Brutacio.

\- Dijo que está es mi casa - los interrumpió Patán, apareciendo con un traje de hechicero y un gorro - así que dejen de comérsela.

\- Esta casa es demasiado buena para ti - dijo Brutacio mientras tomaba otro trozo de pared.

\- Sí, no molestes - dijo su hermana.

_**\- Y el hechicero les dijo que ya que ellos se habían comido su casa, el se los comería a ellos.**_

\- No inventes bruja, ¿Como nos va a comer? - dijo Brutilda dejando de lado su ventana medio comida.

\- Sí, yo estoy seguro de que comerme a Brutacio me mataría de indigestión - bromeó Patán.

\- Además ¿quien come niños cuando vive en una casa de chocolate?

\- Sí eso no es tan emocionante. ¿Y si mejor peleamos a muerte por la casita?

\- No, ha muerte tampoco, otra cosa.

_\- A ver genios, ¿cual es su idea?_

\- Bueno quien quiera quedarse con la casita debe ser capaz de comérsela toda antes de que eche a perder, porque una casita tan bien trabajada no debe desperdiciarse ni un poco. Así que la mejor forma de decidir quien es digno de quedársela es con un concurso de comer.

_\- ¿Un concurso de comer?_

\- ¡Exacto! Los tres competimos para ver quien puede comer más chocolate, panes y bizcochos en cinco minutos y quien gane se queda con la casa.

_\- eso no... bueno, ok, será así._

_**\- entonces los hermanos retaron al hechicero a un concurso de comer por el derecho a conservar su casa.**_

\- Bien - dijo Patán - yo pongo las reglas, quien coma más bizcochos antes de que pasen 5 minutos gana.

\- Aceptamos.

\- Nosotros gritaremos porras - dijo Astrid apareciendo de repente junto con Patapez.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraron? - dijo Brutacio sorprendido.

\- Son muy escandalosos, no fue difícil - dijo Patapez

\- Y queríamos ver la casita de chocolate - añadió Astrid - es genial.

\- ¡Y es mía! - presumió Patán.

\- Pues solo hasta que te ganemos. - le dijo Brutilda muy segura.

\- Bien, yo cuento el tiempo - dijo Astrid entusiasmada.

_\- te hará falta esto - dijo la bruja mientras en manos de Astrid aparecía un reloj de arena._

\- ¡Genial! - dijo Patapez admirando el reloj.

_\- Preparense chicos - dijo la bruja._

Una gran mesa apareció junto con tres sillas, y frente a cada sillas enormes bandejas llenas de bizcochos. Los tres tomaron asiento mirándose retadoramente. Una vez estuvieron sentados, Astrid comenzó a contar.

\- En sus marcas, listos, ¡Fuera!

* * *

El cuervo volaba por los fríos pasillos. ¡Esos niños ya se habían tardado en aparecer!, ¿los habrían capturado los adultos? a él no le importaba en realidad, pero esa bruja loca era capaz de hacerlo sopa si no se aseguraba de llevarlos de vuelta a la cocina, empezó a volar más rápido antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ni idea de en donde tenía que buscarlos.

Dio un giro brusco en un pasillo y antes de poder detenerse ya sé había estrellado con algo, su graznido molesto fue ahogado por el sonido de un quejido y algo rompiéndose, después sintió que como un liquido pegajoso le caía encima .

\- ¿Pero que..?

\- Cruuacc

\- Ah, eres tú - dijo la voz del travieso espíritu del invierno. El pobre Jack estaba cubierto de telarañas y tenía algunos raspones.

\- Jack Frost- graznó el cuervo, intentado alzar el vuelo, pero era muy difícil, la cosa pegajosa era miel y ahora sentía como se pegaba en sus plumas y al cabello de Jack.

\- Auch, no hagas eso, duele

\- Pues a mí me duele más, ¿Dónde están los niños?

\- Los perdí.

\- ¿Cómo que los perdiste?

\- Pues, es que todos estos pasillos son confusos, pero están bien, estoy casi seguro de que esta vez voy en el pasillo correcto.

\- Ahgg cruac cruac - empezó a quejarse el cuervo mientras Jack caminaba por el pasillo que creía correcto. Los graznidos del cuervo resonando de forma macabra y la miel goteando mientras el pájaro enredado en su cabello se retorcía tratando de liberarse y al hacerlo creaba sombras espeluznantes en el suelo.

Entonces a Jack vio claramente la melena roja de Mérida mientras la chica corría por un pasillo.

\- ¡Ahí están! ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! - gritó, pero no lo oyeron - bueno, hay que seguirlos.

* * *

\- Queda un minuto chicos - les gritó Astrid emocionada, ella adoraba las competencias, aunque esta fuera de comida, igual era una competencia.

Ella y Patapez comían tranquilamente pedazos de la casa, los otros chicos estaban tan ocupados devorando los bizcochos que no les decían nada.

* * *

Hipo Y Mérida entraron a la habitación de Mérida casi sin aliento, Chimuelo saltó a la cama de Mérida en mejores condiciones, para él no había sido tan cansado. Los pasos del fantasma se habían escuchado más fuertes y claramente los estaba siguiendo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Hipo una vez recuperó el aliento.

\- Vamos a capturarlo,- dijo la princesa sacando unas cuerdas de su armario - le tiraremos una sabana encima y la amarraremos con esto.

\- ¿Y si no funciona?

\- Le doy permiso a Chimuelo de escupir fuego dentro del castillo. A lo mejor el fantasma no soporta el fuego, después de todo viven en la oscuridad y eso.

\- De acuerdo.

Mientras Hipo arrastraba una cobija de la cama de Mérida, ella vio algo más al fondo de su armario, era un regalo que le había hecho la princesa de un reino vecino, aun no la conocía, porque su madre le decía que no la dejaban salir mucho de su castillo, así que menos de su reino, pero se escribían cartas, y a veces se mandaban cosas. Tomo el pesado y peligroso objeto en sus manos, era una sarten. A lo mejor servía contra el fantasma.

En eso escucharon los pasos y quejidos del fantasma justo en la entrada del pasadizo secreto.

\- ¡AHORA! - gritó Mérida antes de que el fantasma tuviera tiempo de atacarlos.

Ambos chicos lanzaron la cobija contra la figura y los raros sonidos como de graznidos que emitía, pero se movía demasiado como para poderlo amarrar, así que sin pensarlo Mérida tomo la sartén y golpeo al "fantasma" con todas sus fuerzas. Y el fantasma cayó derribado.

Hipo y Mérida se voltearon a ver temerosos, al mismo tiempo alzaron la cobija y se encontraron... a Jack Frost, y algo en su cabeza que tardaron un momento en identificar como el cuervo de la bruja, ambos estaban noqueados.

\- Bien - comenzó el castaño - creo que ahora Jack ha sufrido el golpe de tu venganza.

Mérida sonrió, sentía un poquito de culpa, pero solo un poquito.

\- No era la venganza que tenía en mente - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pobre, pero ya sufrió bastante, ¿no crees? - se lamento Hipo mientras quitaba la cobija y la regresaba a la cama de Mérida.

\- Igual creo que en la próxima historia debe ser el protagonista que use vestido. - dijo ella mientras se acercaba a ellos y separaba al cuervo de la cabeza de Jack.

\- En eso sí puedes contar con mi apoyo.

\- Aun así debes hacer mis ejercicios de escritura.

\- Ya que - suspiró resignado Hipo.

\- Cruuaaac - graznó el cuervo despertando. - ¿Qué paso?

\- Tropezaron al entrar - mintió Mérida sin remordimiento.

\- Cruuuac, no vuelvo a hacer nada que me mande esa bruja, - gruño mientras alzaba el vuelo felizmente separado de la cabeza de Jack - bueno, ya que están aquí deberían tomar de una vez el dinero con el que van a comprar las tallas de madera a esa loca. Crruuaac. Y volvamos pronto.

\- Tienes razón - dijo Mérida llevando el sarten de vuelta a su armario y sacando en su lugar una bolsa con monedas.

El cuervo aterrizo frente a Jack y le pico la nariz para despertarlo. Jack se puso de pie sobresaltado y se llevó la mano a la nariz para sobarse.

\- Auch - exclamó el espíritu - ¿Qué paso?

\- Tropezaste al entrar - dijo Mérida pasando a su lado - Bien, vamos.

Hipo, Chimuelo, el cuervo y finalmente Jack la siguieron por el pasillo, hacía la cocina del palacio.

* * *

\- ¡Y la ganadora es Brutilda! - gritó Astrid emocionada.

\- ¡Já! Gane - dijo Brutilda, aunque no se veía muy bien.

\- Seguro hiciste trampa - dijo su hermano mientras se agarraba la panza.

\- Igual no los dejaré comerse mi casa - gruño Patán. con la cara cubierta de azúcar y migajas.

_**\- Y al final el brujo termino tan lleno de comida que la familia de leñadores pobres pudo robarse su casa sin problemas y no volvieron a pasar hambre.**_

\- Wiii - gritó Astrid mientras tomaba una maceta de chocolate en la que había flores de gomitas.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - se quejo Patán - Me siento estafado.

_\- En la historia original, mueres porque te empujan al horno, ¿Quieres que volvamos a esa versión?_

\- ¡Este final es genial! - dijo Patán fingiendo alegría.

_**\- Y colorín colorado, hasta las migajas de la historia hemos terminado.**_

Y mientras todo se desvanecía y los chicos volvían, la puerta se abrió y entraron Mérida, Hipo, Chimuelo, Jack y el cuervo.

\- ¿pero que les paso chicos? - preguntó Hipo al ver a su primo y los gemelos.

\- ¡Los dulces son malos! - exclamó Brutacio mientras se agarraba su la panza - ¡Malos he dicho!

\- ¿Pero que cosas dices Brutacio? ¡Los dulces son geniales! - exclamó Astrid mientras daba saltitos emocionada.

\- Creo que nos perdimos una historia - dijo Jack mirando la evidencia.

\- Sí, pero llegan todos a tiempo para la tuya - dijo la bruja sonriendo - esta vez no te escapas.

Y con un chasquido de la bruja Jack Frost estaba amarrado a la silla, preocupado por que cuento sería en el que los niños lo harían participar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*** "Nadie me ofende impunemente"**es la traducción literal de la frase en latín que Mérida dice al inicio y en realidad, sí **es el lema oficial de Escocia** :3 está en su escudo de armas :3

**¡He vuelto!**

**Me disculpo por haber dejado de actualizar de nuevo, pero un #%$&amp;#! virus hizo que perdiera un montón de archivos, borradores, historias, trabajos etc. Fue horrible, y básicamente no pude recuperar nada.**

**Pero la vida sigue y bueno, lo tomaré como oportunidad para reescribir y mejorar las cosas que perdí. (¿A quiénengaño con eso de ser fuerte? ¡Estuve llorando semanas!) Voten y dejen comentarios sobre la historia y el capítulo :3 eso me anima y necesito ánimos porque aún me duele lo de mis archivos ****jaja ****auch, ****TnT**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo ****cap!**


	9. La Reina de las Nieves

**Capítulo 8:**

**La reina de las nieves**

* * *

\- ¿No creen que las sogas son demasiado? - preguntó Jack mirando sus inmovilizados brazos.

\- No - dijeron Mérida, Hipo y la bruja al mismo tiempo.

\- No te preocupes Jack, elegiremos una historia genial para ti - dijo Astrid que seguía muy alegre y activa a causa de toda la azúcar que había comido.

\- Sí - dijo Mérida con una mirada traviesa - será genial, ¿verdad Hipo?

\- Claro - dijo este, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Mérida.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes se están coqueteando? - preguntó Patán mirando con extrañeza sus miradas cómplices.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Hipo mientras su cara se volvía roja.

\- Patán, considérate muerto desde este momento - le dijo Mérida mirándolo con las mejillas igual de rojas que las de Hipo.

\- A ver niños - dijo la bruja interrumpiéndolos y posiblemente salvando la vida de Patán en ese momento - He aquí los cuentos, elijan uno.

La bruja puso el enorme libro frente a ellos. Todos se acercaron a ver, incluso los gemelos, aunque seguían con las manos sobre sus vientres adoloridos por comer demasiado. Los niños pasaron los títulos mirando los dibujos y discutiendo entre ellos que cuento elegir, entonces uno les llamó la atención.

\- ¡Este! - grito Mérida - ¡Este es perfecto!

\- Oh, ya lo creo - dijo la bruja mirando el título. - bien niños, aquí vamos.

\- No, no sean tan malos - gritó Jack al ver el cuento, más la bruja lo ignoro y recuperó su libro.

_**\- Había una vez en un hermoso y pacifico reino, dos pequeñas que eran las princesas del lugar. Sus nombres eran Jack y**_ _**Brutilda. Y sus padres eran la reina Astrid y su esposo el rey P...**_

\- Señora talladora de madera - la interrumpió Patapez - no es que me queje, pero podría ser alguien más el esposo de Astrid esta vez.

\- Bueno - accedió la bruja viendo lo amable que era el chico.

_**\- Sus padres eran la reina Astrid y su esposo el rey**__**Brutacio.**_

La cocina se desvaneció y se convirtió en una habitación real del trono, como la del castillo del cuento de "ceniciento". Brutilda estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido amarillo y junto a ella estaba Jack, solo que su ropa de guardián había sido remplazada por un muy bonito vestido azul de mangas largas. Astrid y Brutacio llevaban elegantes trajes también. El vestido de Astrid se parecía al de la mamá de Mérida, pero el traje de Brutacio era bastante más elegante, como de los reinos de las islas del sur.

\- Esto es horrible - dijo Jack viéndose a sí mismo vestido en suave tela azul y sintiendo un escalofrió de horror.

\- Esto se siente como justicia - dijo Hipo luchando para no reírse TAN fuerte de Jack en su vestido azul.

\- No - lo corrigió Mérida con una sonrisa tan grande que asustaba - esto es venganza.

\- jajaja ¡Auch! jaja ¡Auch! - se escuchó de parte de los gemelos.

Patán se rió, pero no mucho, después de todo era el espíritu del invierno y él lo admiraba. Patapez que lo admiraba aún más hacía todo lo posible por no reírse.

\- Me reiría más - dijo Brutilda - pero me duele el estómago y hasta reír es doloroso.

\- Estoy igual - confirmo su hermano.

\- Pues yo creo que el vestido le queda muy bien - dijo Astrid con una sonrisa aun azucarada - hasta dan ganas de abrazarlo, ¡Tengo un hijo tan guapo! No es justo que sea mi hijo, debería ser mi novio, pero la vida sigue ¡Hay que abrazarnos todos!

\- Hay no, ¿cuánta azúcar comió Astrid? - preguntó Mérida preocupada.

\- Creo que media ventana - le contestó Patapez.

\- Con razón no quisiste ser su esposo, espera... ¡¿Y no me guardó ni un pedacito de ventana?!

\- Hay perdón Mérida - le contestó la rubia apenada escuchando la última parte - te lo cambio por un beso de mi guapo hijo-princesa jajaja.

\- iiuuuu. Para mí no, gracias, pero si besa a Patán sería divertido.

\- Si me besa a mí tampoco me quejo - se unió Brutilda divertida.

\- ¡Bruja! ¡Sigue narrando pronto! - suplicó Jack preocupado de que entre esas niñas hicieran alguna locura.

_\- No seas quejica Jack. Pero bien, sigamos._

_**\- La princesa mayor, Jack, tenía poderes de hielo, pero como su padre el rey consideraba que podía ser peligroso había decidido encerrarlo en el palacio y no permitirle salir afuera nunca.**_

\- ¿No crees que es algo injusto? - se quejó Jack.

\- No - lo interrumpió Brutacio - ya lo has oído, te prohíbo salir de este castillo.

\- Pero si todos estamos adentro, y no veo para que necesitamos salir ¿Cómo podría ser eso un castigo? - preguntó Patapez ingenuamente.

_\- Mm buen punto rubio. - dijo la bruja._

_**\- Como el rey consideraba a su hija Jack peligrosa decidió que la encerraría en una jaula mágica que evitaba que usara sus poderes, dentro del palacio.**_

\- Esto es aún más cruel - se quejó Jack, quien ya estaba mágicamente dentro de una jaula.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Patapez tímidamente.

Mientras tanto Astrid daba vueltas sola e Hipo intentaba evitar que Mérida que había recordado que quería matar a Patán lo matara y Patán corría huyendo de Mérida por toda la sala.

\- Jajaja ¡auch! jajaja esto de tener de hermana a Jack es más divertido que tenerte de gemelo Brutacio.

\- Pues tú también estás castigada entonces Brutilda.

\- ¡No puedes castigarme!

\- Claro que puedo ¡Soy el rey! ¡Dah!

\- Jack, eres una pésima hermana mayor ¿Por qué no me defiendes?

\- ¡Porque estoy en una jaula!

Y en algún lugar en la cocina la bruja el cuervo y el dragón reían complacidos.

\- ¡Chicos seamos felices y sigamos la historia! ... esperen ¿Quién metió a mi hijo-princesa en una jaula? - dijo Astrid llegando a su lado algo mareada de dar tantas vueltas - bueno, no importa.

\- ¿Cómo que no importo? - preguntó Jack poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

\- eh, eh... ¡Hagamos un baile! - dijo Astrid dando saltitos de felicidad.

Jack miró a Astrid tomando nota mental de cómo era después de comer tanta azúcar. Se preguntó que estaría pasando por la mente la bruja cuando los dejo comer tantos dulces. Después su mirada se posó en Mérida aventándole un zapato a Patán, mejor que siguieran con la historia antes de que alguien saliera herido.

\- ¡Bruja! ¡Deja de reírte y sigue narrando!

_\- No seas gruñón Jack. - se escuchó la voz alegre de la bruja - pero bueno sigamos._

_**\- Un día se organizó un baile en el palacio. En el que la princesa**__**Brutilda**__**se enamoró de un príncipe extranjero llamado Patán.**_

El salón real fue adornado mágicamente de fiesta, incluso la jaula dónde estaba Jack se cubrió de serpentina y obtuvo algunos globos azules. Patapez, Patán e Hipo también obtuvieron trajes elegantes y Mérida un lindo vestido rojo. La música comenzó a sonar y Astrid comenzó a bailar emocionada arrastrando consigo a Mérida, quien se encogió de hombros y bailo con ella.

\- ¿Y yo qué? - preguntó Jack viendo como todos los chicos se divertían mientras él seguía en una jaula.

\- Puedes bailar dentro de tu jaula. - se burló Brutilda divertida.

\- ¿No tienes un príncipe del que ir a enamorarte?

\- Eres una hermana aguafiestas. Por eso te quedarás soltera.

Y Brutilda camino hacia Patán que estaba nervioso.

\- Este cuento está loco, no creo que me pudiera enamorar de ti - le dijo Brutilda al llegar frente a Patán.

\- ¡Pero si soy genial!

\- Nah.

_**\- La princesa y el príncipe querían casarse, así que pidieron permiso a los reyes, pero mientras la reina daba su permiso el rey no quería. Así que una discusión comenzó.**_

\- No me voy a casar con Patán - dijo Brutilda haciendo muecas.

\- Ni que yo quiera casarme tampoco - se quejó Patán.

_\- Me da igual, vayan a pedirle permiso a sus padres - dijo la bruja._

\- ash, que gruñona - se quejó Brutilda arrastrando a Patán de su saco - ¡Astrid!

\- ¿Qué? - le gritó la rubia en respuesta deteniendo su baile con Mérida.

\- ¿Me dejas casarme con Patán?

\- ¡SÍ! Yo seré la madrina. ¡Brutacio! ¡Haremos una boda! ¡Y compraremos pastel! ¡De chocolate!

\- ¿De chocolate? No, mejor de fresa.

\- ¡De chocolate! - gritaron Astrid y Mérida.

\- ¡De fresa! - grito Brutacio - O no se casa nadie.

\- Brutacio, déjalos que se casen - le gritó Astrid mientras empezaba a perseguirlo - con pastel de chocolate y todo.

\- ¡Que no!

_**\- Y mientras los padres discutían las llaves de la jaula de la princesa Jack resbalaron del bolsillo del rey y rodaron hasta la jaula de la princesa. Y escapó.**_

\- Ok, esto comienza a ponerse interesante - dijo Jack mientras tomaba las llaves del suelo y la comenzaba a abrir.

\- ¡No Astrid! ¡No lo ahorques! - gritaba Patapez mientras Hipo y Patán intentaban evitar que Astrid ahorcara a Brutacio - ¡No vale la pena!

\- ¡Lo dejaré de ahorcar cuando el pastel sea de chocolate!

Mérida y Brutilda disfrutaban del espectáculo mientras comían palomitas que habían sacado de una mesa de bocadillos, todos estaban distraídos y Jack aprovechó ese momento para abrir su jaula y correr hacia la puerta principal.

\- ¡Mérida, no te quedes ahí ayúdanos!

\- Pero yo también quiero pastel de chocolate.

\- ¡Pues que haya dos pasteles en la boda!

\- ¡Sí! - gritó Astrid soltando finalmente a Brutacio y abrazando a Hipo - ¡Eres un genio!

\- Jagghcc - intentó decir Brutacio.

\- Oh, no te atrevas a volver a empezar una discusión Brutacio - le dijo Astrid mientras soltaba a Hipo y se acercaba peligrosamente a Brutacio de nuevo.

\- No, ¡Jack! ¡Se escapa!

Todos voltearon a donde Brutacio señalaba y vieron a Jack a punto de llegar a la puerta, pero como no estaba acostumbrado a correr con vestido lo piso y se tropezó.

\- Maldito vestido - susurró mientras se volvía poner de pie.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí Jack! - gritó Astrid mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de él - ¡Tú serás la dama de honor!

Jack corrió con más ganas y los chicos fueron detrás de Astrid temerosos de lo que le podría hacer a Jack. Brutilda y Mérida los siguieron caminando y comiendo palomitas.

\- Si hubiera sabido que está "boda" causaría tanto lío lo hubiera dicho antes - dijo Brutilda.

\- Sí - dijo Mérida mientras ambas salían por la puerta, al patio del castillo.

Afuera Jack corría huyendo a toda velocidad de Astrid, aunque para poder correr sin tropezarse se había alzado su vestido azul bastante, sus pies descalzos apenas y tocaban el suelo de lo rápido que iban, los chicos se habían detenido a tomar aire junto a un manzano, la única que lo seguía persiguiendo era Astrid. Y como Jack ya no estaba más en su jaula, sus poderes se habían liberado y había empezado a nevar.

\- ¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡No estoy en una jaula más! ¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡Libertad sin vuelta atrás!

\- Jajajaja auch jajajaja auch

\- ¡Lindas piernas Jack! - le gritó Mérida mientras se reía de verlo perseguido por su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Envídienme niñas! - les contestó el espíritu demasiado feliz corriendo.

La nieve se acumuló con prontitud en el suelo, Jack volvió a llegar a donde estaban los demás chicos con Astrid siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

\- ¡Guerra de bolas de nieve! - gritó el chico lanzando una bola de nieve a los chicos que apenas habían recuperado el aliento y finalmente a Mérida, Brutilda y Astrid.

\- Todos contra todos - gritó Hipo siguiendo la idea.

\- ¡Yeeiiiii!

Se escuchó el grito colectivo de los niños mientras empezaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve que Jack había hecho aparecer mágicamente en montones. La bruja los dejo jugar un rato antes de dar la narración final.

_**\- Y al final nadie se casó, pero todos en el reino aprendieron que la nieve podía ser divertida y dejaron que la princesa Jack fuera libre. Con el tiempo fue conocido como la reina de las nieves. y todos vivieron felices en la nieve. Fin.**_

\- ¡Eso fue genial! - gritó Astrid, ya más calmada y de vuelta en la cocina.

\- ¿Ves princesa Jack? - se burló Mérida - no fue tan malo.

\- Noo, para nada - contestó el peliblanco con sarcasmo mientras abrazaba su callado - ¡Como extrañe mi ropa!

\- ¿Y de donde es ese cuento? - preguntó Patapez curioso.

\- Ah, pues ese lo escribí yo.

\- Por eso está tan loco - graznó el cuervo mientras se acicalaba las plumas.

\- ¡Silencio pajarraco! - le gruñó la bruja - lo escribí para una princesa de otro reino que fue a ver a los trolls de la montaña mientras yo estaba de visita con ellos, hace un par de años, de hecho tiene poderes de hielo y sus padres la iban a encerrar, pero los convencí de que eso no era bueno, y me compraron una hermosa tabla para quesos tallada.

\- Cool, una princesa con poderes de hielo - dijeron los niños asombrados.

\- Pero seguro no es tan genial y divertida como yo - dijo Jack un poco celoso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Arendelle dos niñas jugaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve cuando la mayor de ellas comenzó a estornudar.

\- ¿Estás bien Elsa? ¿Te vas a enfermar? - preguntó su hermanita.

\- No, no creo, Anna. El frío no me molesta.

\- A lo mejor alguien está hablando mal de ti.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Es eso o tu alma gemela está pensando en ti - dijo Anna emocionada mientras abrazaba a su Olaf de nieve - ¡o ambas cosas!

\- Lees demasiadas historias cursis Anna - le dijo su hermana con una risa.

* * *

\- Bien niños, demasiada charla, sigamos con los cuentos - dijo la bruja.

\- Sí, pero que el próximo que Jack protagonice sea más largo, este fue muy corto - comentó Brutilda mientras se intentaba acercar al libro de la bruja.

\- Sí, hay que contar otro de Jack - la apoyó su hermano también intentado acercarse al libro.

\- ¿Todos votan a favor de que Jack este en otros cuentos? - preguntó Hipo.

\- Sí - dijo Patapez feliz.

\- Sí - dijo Patán mientras recuperaba su taza de chocolate.

\- ¡Sí! - gritaron Mérida y Astrid mientras abrazaban a Chimuelo felices y el dragón miraba a Hipo pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

\- ¡Sí! Obvio que debe estar en otras - dijeron los los gemelos y procedieron a chocar sus cabezas.

\- Oh, pero claro que estará en otras - sentencio la bruja.

\- Solo si no vuelvo a usar vestido - dijo Jack viendo que no le quedaba salida.

\- Já - se burló la bruja - eso lo decidiré yo.

\- ¿Y que cuento sigue entonces?

La bruja sonrió y abrió feliz el libro buscando el cuento que llevaba rato queriendo contar.

\- Uno con osos - dijo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a narrar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**7u7 jajaja pobre Jack jaja**

**La historia continua :3 ¡Gracias por el apoyo! :3 mi kokoro se los agradece. Me verán volver antes de lo que creen, por lo menos antes de que el mes acabe jeje :3**


End file.
